


Djinn Sunnah

by QueenBEWD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, Psychological Horror, Scary, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBEWD/pseuds/QueenBEWD
Summary: After their lovely honeymoon in Cairo, Atem and Kaiba start to experience strange happenings in the Kaiba mansion. All stemming from the arrival of an anonymous package.





	1. Chapter 1

Atem hugged Yugi tightly as the twins said goodbye. Kaiba and his wedding had gone without a hitch and the honeymoon had been tiring in the best way. 

He had still lived at the game shop with Yugi for a little while after the wedding. Just to get his affairs in order. 

He knew Kaiba didn’t like his new husband living with an old friend, but Atem wanted to say goodbye to his friends. 

It wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other, but the Kaiba mansion was a forty five minute drive from the city and almost an hour and a half bus ride. 

Atem knew he could be chauffeured at any time, but he wasn’t quite comfortable using his resources just yet. 

“Come visit, at least once a week!” Yugi said, refusing to let go of the ex pharaoh. 

Atem chuckled and pried himself from Yugi’s grip,

“Aibou, I’ll visit as much as I can but I need to get settled in first.” He said, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder. 

Mokuba strolled into the game shop and sighed,

“Well! That’s everything! Ready, new Big Brother?” He said, smirking.

“Give us a moment, Mokie. I’ll be in the car in a second.” Atem said with a smile. 

Mokuba nodded cheerfully and ran outside to wait for his new family. 

Atem shook his head and chuckled.

“I guess I should get going. I’ll call you later tonight, Aibou.” He said giving Yugi another hug.

“Please stay in touch after today, Pharaoh. You know how possessive Kaiba can get.” Yugi said walking Atem outside. 

“Yugi, he’s not like that anymore. Besides, he isn’t even in town right now.” Atem said, adjusting the strap of his bag. 

“Wait, he won’t be there to greet you?” Yugi asked, pulling on Atem’s arm.

“Relax, Aibou. He’ll be home in the morning and Mokuba’s going to help me unpack. I’ll be okay, really.” Atem said, nodding at Isono as the older gentleman opened the car door for him. 

Atem crawled into the car and rolled down the window. 

“I’ll call you tonight. Don’t worry too much about me.” He chuckled.

He waved goodbye as the town car pulled off toward the Kaiba mansion. 

Atem and Mokuba sat in silence for a while before the young Kaiba finally spoke.

“A lot of your stuff is already in the master bedroom. Isono took the liberty of organizing your toiletries in the bathroom and he reorganized Seto’s clothing so you have half of the closet for your clothes.” Mokuba explained, smiling handsomely. 

“Thank you. That’ll give me more time to get settled tonight.” Atem said, keeping his gaze out the window.

“Oh! Also, the Ishtar’s sent you a wedding gift. It looked cultural so Seto didn’t touch it.” He said, scrolling through his phone. 

Atem laughed,

“Of course he didn’t. I’ll have to explain to your brother that just because something is from the Middle East, it doesn’t mean it’s cursed.” 

Mokuba smiled,

“Can you blame him? And besides, the only people we know who would send a package like that is Ishizu and her brothers. I tried to read the note but it’s all in Arabic.” He sighed.

“I’ll take a look at it when we home. Ugh. That sounds so strange.” Atem said with a shudder.

Mokuba laughed heartily which in turn caused Atem to laugh. They continued pleasant and light conversation all the way to the Kaiba mansion. 

* * *

  
  


Atem decided to take a break from unpacking his clothes that evening and to spend some time downstairs. He went into the kitchen to find Isono preparing a charcuterie plate.

“That looks fancy.” Atem said, smiling at the greying gentleman in front of him. 

“It’s for you, Master Aknankhanen.” Isono said in a curt monotone, aggressively chopping a block of cheese. 

“Please, Isono, we’ve known each other for years now. Call me, Atem.” Atem said, leaning against the kitchen island. 

“Of course. I apologize, Master Atem.” Isono said, his face stoic. 

Atem shook his head,

“No. Just Atem.” 

“I’m afraid “Master Atem” is as informal as I’ll allow myself to be at this time.” Isono said, finally looking up at Atem. 

Atem blinked and laughed, standing upright.

“Fine, Isono. While I have you, do you happen to know where that package from the Ishtar’s is?” He asked, eyeing the slices of spicy chorizo.

His favorite. 

“Package? I haven’t seen a package.” Isono deadpanned, placing olives on the wooden block next to the meats and cheeses.

“Mokuba said there was a package for me. Apparently, even Seto saw it?” Atem asked.

“Hmm. The young master may have moved it into your new study.” He said.

“ _ My _ study?” Atem questioned, shocked.

“Yes. While you took time to get your affairs in order, Master Kaiba thought it necessary that you have your own place of study.” Isono said, assembling fresh blackberries on the wooden block. 

“Oh?”

“You are a writer, aren't you?” Isono asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Ah, yes. I just didn’t think that- Actually him making sure I have my own workspace makes sense. He’s always enjoyed my short stories.” Atem said with a laugh.

“Yes, well. You live here now and you get your own workspace. If you go up the grand staircase and down the hall, your study is the last door on the right before the next corridor.” Isono said dismissively.

Atem nodded and left the kitchen heading up the staircase and down the hall. 

He gasped when he opened the door to his study. It was elegantly decorated with a full persian rug with dark red and purple accents. The drapes were in a complimenting gold, the fabric wafting gently in the breeze from the open window. 

He walked inside and shut the door, approaching the cherry wood desk. On top of the desk was a brand new laptop, a tablet, and the mysterious package.

He took the box off of the desk and examined it closely. It was a plain parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with a hemp string. 

He jumped when he heard a loud knock at the door.

“Come in.” Atem said putting the package in the middle of the rug and dragging one of the many floor pillows to the middle of the room as well. 

Isono walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the ex king,

“You have a perfectly good desk and you plan to sit on the floor?” He judged, setting the tray holding the charcuterie, a bottle of red wine, and a clean wine glass next to the package on the ground. 

Atem got comfortable on the floor pillow as Isono bent down and opened the bottle, professionally pouring the red liquid into the glass.

“Haha, I do suppose it seems backwards to you. Seto put a lot of work into making this room feel like my chambers in Egypt. It’s still customary in most Middle Eastern households to sit on the floor during feasts.” Atem explained, taking the glass off the tray and taking a sip. 

Isono straightened up and nodded,

“My apologies, Master Atem. I didn’t mean to sound insensitive.” He said, standing without another word, leaving the study without bowing and shutting the door loudly behind him. 

Atem sighed and ate a cracker topped with cheese and chorizo off of the plate. He decided to distract himself and opened the mysterious package. 

He untied the string and unwrapped the paper, revealing a box. 

“What the hell..”

He opened the box and took out an item covered in a beautiful fabric. He gasped as he examined the fabric closer. It looked old, very old. 

White water lilies and papyrus flowers were woven into the shroud. 

His favorite flowers…

He unwrapped the fabric and furrowed his brow at the items inside.

Two books and a note. 

He held the first book in his hands and examined it carefully. 

“The Holy Quran…” He said to himself in Arabic. 

He gently set it next to him and held up the other book. 

“The Hadith: The words and teachings of Prophet Muhammad…” 

Atem, now thoroughly confused, added the two books to the half full book shelf in the corner of the study and laid the note on his desk without reading it. 

He assumed Ishizu didn’t know he wasn’t exactly the most religious person since returning to the world of the living. 

He sighed and downed the rest of his wine, pouring himself another glass as he examined the fabric. 

He ran his hands over the cloth, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the feeling of the handmade material before him. He had gotten so used to the mass produced clothing of the modern world, he had forgotten what real fabric, fabric that someone had put blood, sweat, and tears into, felt like. 

He held the fabric up to the light, seeing the intricate weaving and embroidery more closely. He brought the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply. 

Dust. Sand. 

Roses?

No.

Oud.

Atem took another deep breathe in and breathed out slowly,

“Mpf, fuck..so good.” He muttered, still speaking is his native tongue. 

He sighed and stood up, walking over to his desk, which now seemed out of place in the culturally decorated study. 

He draped the fabric over his chair and put his hand on his hip, making a mental note to thank Ishizu for the fabric and to ask her to send him oud as well. 

He looked around the study, suddenly feeling very alone. 

He knew Kaiba had this trip planned for months and couldn’t cancel but…

No. 

Atem told Kaiba to take his time and to not try and return home early. The last thing Atem wanted was to interfere with Kaiba’s work. 

He walked back to the middle of the room and plopped down on the floor pillow with a soft  _ oof!  _

He took a large gulp of his wine and ate more off of the charcuterie block. He took his phone out of his pocket and gasped.

“Shit.” He said, going to his contacts, realizing he had forgotten to call Yugi. 

Before he could press dial, he heard a small thud come from his desk. He turned his head quickly and saw that the fabric was off the chair and now laying in front of his desk on the floor. 

He pocketed his phone and crawled over to the fabric slowly. He nudged it carefully, expecting something to happen. 

It laid there still and unmoving. 

Atem laughed at himself and sighed, picking up the fabric and placing it on his desk. 

“I must have had too much to drink.” He said to himself. 

He sent Yugi a quick message, letting him know that he was exhausted and was going to head to bed. 

He set the empty bottle of wine on the tray with the dirty glass and finished charcuterie. 

Too tired to take the tray downstairs, he left the tray on his desk and headed towards the door. He flicked the light switch, the room going dark instantly. 

As he turned to leave, in the corner of his eye he saw the fabric and the Quran in the middle of the room. 

“What…” He said as he took a closer look, seeing the book and the fabric on top of the floor pillow.

He quickly turned on the light, revealing nothing in the middle of the room. The Quran was still on the bookshelf and the fabric still draped innocently over his desk chair. 

“Okay, then… I guess I really did have too much to drink…” Atem said to himself, flicking the lightswitch once more and closing his door to the study, very excited to wash off his day and sleep in his marriage bed.

  
  



	2. Into the Woods

Atem ran down the grand staircase and into the foyer, excited to finally jump into Kaiba’s arms. He had to stop himself as the servants lined up in two columns, ready to greet their master. 

“Please wait at the base of the staircase, Master Atem.” Isono instructed gruffly, halting Atem from walking forward when the double doors began to open.

Atem felt his entire body vibrate at a frequency that could shatter glass as Kaiba’s muscular frame strutted through his servants, each one bowing as he past. 

“Welcome home, Master Kaiba. I’ve taken the liberty of-”

Kaiba held up his hand, effectively silencing Isono. He brushed passed the older gentleman and wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist.

“Welcome Home, Habibi.” Atem purred as Kaiba kissed his eyebrow.

“I’m happy to be back.” Kaiba answered, nibbling on Atem’s earlobe.

“Have you eaten? We could go somewhere for breakfast?” Atem chuckled, watching the servants clear out and Isono leave as Kaiba became even handsier.

“Why would I leave when my favorite food is right here?” Kaiba growled, grabbing one of Atem’s taute butt cheeks. 

“Ah! Ha, Seto, we should go upstairs…Mn!” Atem moaned as Kaiba bit the crook of his neck and slipped his hand underneath Atem’s shirt. 

“Mmm, fuck I don’t care where we go…” Kaiba said, gently pushing Atem down to the cold tile floor and parting the ex pharaoh’s legs.

A moan escaped Atem’s lips as Kaiba ground his hips against Atem’s, their erections straining against their pants. 

Kaiba let out a hungry growl as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He forcibly pulled down Atem’s athletic pants and boxers, freeing Atem’s weeping member. 

He pulled down his own underwear, his erection engorged with need. 

“Let me take you here…” Kaiba groaned pressing their members together and stroking both of them in his large hands. 

Atem was gasping and moaning, unable to answer his husband. He reached his hands out to grab Kaiba’s gold tie, pulling the brown haired CEO closer, gaining his composure for a split second.

“Fuck me, Kaiba-sama.” Atem mewled, relishing Kaiba’s moan as he yanked Atem’s pants all the way off. 

He gazed at Kaiba through half lidded, lust filled eyes as he sucked on two of Kaiba’s elegant fingers, the digits pressing against his soft tongue. 

Kaiba took his fingers out of Atem’s mouth and immediately pushed them into Atem’s tight entrance, scissoring them in and out roughly, trying to stretch the pharaoh as quickly as possible. 

Atem groaned and gasped, his hips moving to meet Kaiba’s fingers.

“Ohhhhmmmnnnn...please…” He begged, unable to wait any longer. 

Kaiba chuckled and licked his lips, spitting into his hand to lube himself up. He placed his member at Atem’s entrance, yelping when his back was suddenly on the tile floor with Atem on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“You’re too slow, Kaiba…” Atem purred, sinking himself down onto Kaiba’s throbbing member, Kaiba moaning loudly as Atem reached the hilt. 

Atem started the rhythm, hard and fast, throwing his head back in ecstasy. 

“Fuck, I missed you..” Atem moaned, grabbing his arousal and stroking himself shamelessly. 

Kaiba’s back arched as Atem’s tight heat clenched him mercilessly. He groaned as Atem sped up the tempo, the ex pharaoh moaning loudly.

“Pharaoh...Oh, God!” Kaiba’s abs contracted sporadically as he came thickly inside of Atem, the Pharaoh still fisting his member and slamming himself down onto Kaiba’s twitching and spasming manhood. 

“Mnnn...A-Ahn!” Atem yelled, his hole twitching and clenching around Kaiba, his seed spilling all over his knuckles and Kaiba’s lower belly. 

Atem’s legs shook as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

The couple gasped as they heard a voice clear their throat at the top of the staircase.

Faster than lightning, Kaiba’s pants were fastened and Atem’s track pants were slipped on. 

The newlyweds stood up, trying to look as innocent as possible as a beet red Mokuba made his way down the grand staircase. 

“Um, are we going to breakfast?” The teen asked, trying to ignore the smell of sex and cum radiating around his older brother and the ex king.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and sighed,

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” He questioned, glaring at his heir. 

Mokuba crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Isono had me excused for today so I could be here when you came back. He said he was going to tell you as soon as you got in!” He complained, knowing his brother probably ignored everyone who wasn’t Atem as soon as he walked through the front doors. 

Atem covered his mouth as he chuckled and looked at Kaiba, who was completely embarrassed. 

“Let Atem and me, um-”

“Get cleaned up?” Mokuba interrupted, trying not to stare at the large drying cum stain on Kaiba’s dress shirt. 

Kaiba cleared his throat.

“Yes.” He said grabbing Atem’s arm and pulling him upstairs.

“Don’t take too long! I’ll be waiting in the car!” Mokuba yelled after them, avoiding the wet spot on the tile floor from the newlyweds loving making session. 

Mokuba shook his head and shivered, 

“Fucking gross.”

* * *

  
  


Breakfast was light and fun, the three boys feeling more like a family with each passing moment. 

Kaiba regaled Atem and Mokuba with stories from his trip, their laughter filling up the private room of the restaurant. 

Atem updated Kaiba on his move in progress, letting the CEO know that he had gotten most of his things unpacked the night before. 

“Oh, did you ever open that package?” Mokuba asked, the teenager taking a sip of his iced coffee. 

“Hmm? Oh yes. Thank you for leaving it in my study, it was a nice surprise.” Atem said winking at Kaiba. 

Mokuba raised his eyebrow,

“I, uh, left it on the kitchen counter. I didn’t know you had your own study.” He said, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. 

“Isono must have moved it while he was cleaning.” Kaiba said absentmindedly answering emails on his phone. 

Atem furrowed his brow and crossed his arms,

“Isono said he never saw any package for me. He told me to check my study. It was sitting on my desk. Someone would have had to have put it there. It seems like a very deliberate spot.” He said, feeling like the Kaiba brothers were trying to freak him out.

Kaiba scoffed and ran his fingers through his chestnut hair,

“Atem, Isono’s getting older. He probably moved it and forgot.” He said, pushing his unfinished cup of fruit to the side. 

Atem sighed and looked at Kaiba’s plate. He hated how much food Kaiba wasted. He noticed that the blue eyed male would order full plates of food and then pick off of the plate, leaving most of the food to be thrown away.

“Why don’t you get a box instead of wasting it?” Atem questioned, finishing his last bite of food. 

“I don’t want to eat old food.” Kaiba stated plainly, pushing his plate of picked at pancakes to the side as well. 

“Or maybe it’s because your smoking again…” Mokuba tattled, pulling his brother’s unfinished food towards himself, hell bent on finishing the pancakes.

Atem’s head snapped toward Kaiba,

“You’re smoking?! Kaiba, you were doing so well!” He yelled, punching Kaiba in the arm. 

“Hitting me won’t cure my addiction to nicotine, Atem. Besides, Isono told me about that bottle of wine you drank by yourself last night.” Kaiba said sipping his coffee. 

“Yeah, I had some wine. It’s not like I drink a bottle of wine every two hours, every single day and-”

“Congratulations, you’re both chemical dependent. Can you guys not, right now? I was hoping to enjoy breakfast together as a family.” Mokuba interrupted, his appetite gone.

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

“You’ll understand when you get older.” He said tossing his bangs out of his eyes.

“I’m seventeen not ten. Honestly, Seto you can’t treat me like a little kid anymore. Especially when I’m as tall as you are now.” Mokuba reasoned, ready to leave. 

“I try not to notice. In any case, you still live in my house so my rules.” Kaiba grunted, slapping his black card on the table for the waitress to retrieve. 

Mokuba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, slumping into the booth. 

“Of course, Master Seto.” He mocked.

“Mokuba…” Atem warned, tired of the teenagers mood. 

Mokuba sighed and stood,

“Great, now Atem thinks he can have a say in the rules too?” He growled and walked toward the beaded door,

“I’m going to wait in the car. Try not to make a mess of the table like you did with the tile, huh?” Mokuba said storming out. 

Atem sighed and looked at Kaiba sadly.

“His mood swings have gotten worse.” Atem noted, leaning back into his seat. 

“That was out of character, even for one of his episodes. Something’s bothering him.” Kaiba explained with a frustrated sigh. 

“He seemed absolutely fine yesterday. Cheery, even.” Atem said.

“It’s not that simple, Atem. He has good days and bad days. Him catching us in the middle of the foyer this morning probably didn’t put him in the best mood.” Kaiba said, standing up and fishing out a pack of cigarettes. 

Atem scooted out of the booth and put his hands on his hips,

“Seriously?” He asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as the waitress came back with his card. He stuffed it into his pocket and lead Atem outside, stopping far enough away from the car. 

“You deal with Mokuba on a bad day and then try and talk to me about my nicotine addiction. I’d never tell him this, but he’s easier for me to deal with if I'm not suffering from withdrawal.” Kaiba explained, lighting the end of the cigarette. 

Atem furrowed his brow and crossed his arms,

“Are you saying he’s the reason why you smoke?” He said in a hushed voice, stepping closer to his husband.

Kaiba took a long drag and threw the butt on the ground, putting it out with a quick press of his foot.

“Not in so many words. You can never tell him that, Atem.” Kaiba said, pulling the former pharaoh close to his chest. 

Atem shook his head and looked into Kaiba’s deep blue eyes. 

So beautiful.

“Seto… I-”

The car horn honked loudly, causing the young couple to jump.

“Let’s go, lovebirds! I’m full of pancake and regret!” Mokuba yelled from the window. 

Kaiba chucked,

“At least he still has his sense of humor.” He said, taking Atem’s hand and leading him to the car. 

* * *

“I have to get some work done so I’ll be home late tonight. You’ll be alright in the house alone? Mokuba’s going to be out and-”

“Seto, I’ll be fine. I’ve gotten used to the house over the last couple of days.” Atem said, kissing the taller male’s sweaty brow. 

Kaiba sighed and ran his hands along Atem’s firm backside, their limbs tangled together in the sheets of their large bed. 

“I just don’t want you to feel alone.” He said, sitting up and stretching, feeling his hole clench and leak. 

Atem sighed and got out of bed, slipping on his pajama bottoms. 

“Like I said, I’ll be fine. If I get lonely I can just imagine topping you again.” He said, slapping Kaiba’s ass as the brunette rolled out of bed. 

“Ouch, don’t it’s tender.” Kaiba said, his entrance leaking even more. 

“It better fucking be…” Atem smirked, throwing on a black tank top. 

Kaiba chuckled and walked into the bathroom,

“You’re awful.” He said before shutting the door. 

Atem smirked and walked out of the bedroom, heading down the hallway to his study. 

He breathed in happily and he turned on the light, his pictures and personal decor were making the space feel more homey. 

He shut his door and went to his desk, opening his laptop to his latest project. 

He didn’t normally like ghostwriting, but his current project was a special favor to Pegasus. A short biography and some small edits, nothing that would take him too long. 

His fervent typing filled the room as he became hyper focused.

_ DONG….DONG…. _

Atem yelped, calming himself down when he realized it was just the grandfather clock on the lower level of the mansion. He checked the time on his laptop.

“What? That can’t be right…”

2am. 

There was no way he had been in his study all day and all night. 

He jumped as the Quran on his book shelf slipped out of its spot and fell onto the floor with a loud  _ thud! _

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood up and picked up the book. Looking at the large window behind his desk to see if the wind had something to do with the strange occurrence. 

Sealed shut.

No wind. 

He put the book back in its spot and walked back over to his desk, gasping when his laptop slammed shut on it’s own. 

He covered his mouth to keep himself from yelling, tears running down his cheeks. His breathing was choppy and ragged as the note from the package caught his eye, still sitting at the edge of his desk. 

He snatched the piece of parchment off of his desk and read it, his hands shaking terribly. 

_ “Welcome to the neighborhood! I’m from the homeland as well and would love to have you over for chai. I’m home during the day and live just across the clearing in the forest behind your estate.  _

_ I hope to see you soon, _

_ Sala” _

Atem read the note over and over again. 

So Ishizu didn’t send the package…

He rubbed at his eyes and breathed shakily. 

None of this made sense. 

He placed the note on his desk and decided that he must have been seeing things. 

“I’m just tired…” He mumbled to himself, walking briskly out of his study and closing the door without looking back. 

He walked into the master bedroom, confused upon seeing Kaiba exiting the bathroom.

“Did you need anything before I leave for the day?” The tall, muscular brunette asked as he walked to the closet. 

Atem blinked and looked at his phone. 

10am.

“What? But, you left already...I was just-you were...I was in my study..” Atem stammered, thoroughly confused. 

His day hadn’t started yet?

But how?

It was 2am a second ago…

Kaiba walked over to Atem and examined his face carefully.

“Hey, hey… Are you sure you’ll be okay alone today?” He asked again, cupping the young king’s cheek. 

Atem blinked and breathed in and out slowly. 

“I, uh, yeah. Actually I have plans to meet one of your neighbors for tea.” He said, needing to get to the bottom of that note. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

“Neighbors?” 

Atem nodded.

“Yeah, it looks like the package wasn’t from the Ishtar’s at all. She said she lives on the other side of the clearing?”

Kaiba sighed and started to get dressed,

“The clearing...I didn’t think anyone lived over there. Just be careful, have Isono take you. I don’t want you going through the woods.” He said, buttoning his dress shirt. 

Atem shook his head,

“Actually, I think a nature walk would do me some good...I promise I’ll be careful.” He said, gingerly sitting on the bed. 

What had happened?

Atem was sure that he had been working all day, but it had only been a couple of minutes since he had walked out of the master bedroom. 

Kaiba grumbled to himself as he finished getting dressed,

“Fine. Just promise me on your way back you’ll have Isono pick you up.” Kaiba said, grabbing his briefcase from his desk. 

Atem nodded weaky and smiled,

“Have a good day.” 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and groaned,

“Like that’s possible. If you’re leaving go while it’s still light out. And, I mean it about the woods. Try to be back before sunset.” He said, checking his watch and quickly walking out of the bedroom with one last “Goodbye”. 

Atem sighed and rubbed at his eyes. Well, at least he had gotten some work done. 

He dressed in a pair of dark linen pants and a beige linen shirt. He adorned him wrists with newly bought gold bangles and his ears with gold earrings. 

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror after pocketing his phone and sighed,

“Forest across the clearing…” He said to himself. 

He walked down the grand staircase and into the kitchen to find Isono chopping vegetables.

“Good Morning, Master Atem. Master Kaiba has alerted me that you are visiting his neighbor that lives across the clearing?” The graying man said, not looking up from the cutting board. 

“Um, yes. Seto said he didn’t think anyone lived there? What’s that about?” The ex king asked grabbing a beautiful red delicious apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen island and biting into the juicy flesh with a loud  _ crunch _ !

Isono nodded,

“Yes, there is a rather large garden cottage outside of the perimeter wall of the mansion. It is a nice walk but send me a message when you are ready to leave. The woods can get confusing after dark.” He said, cringing at Atem’s blunt crunching and chewing of the juicy tree fruit. 

Atem sighed,

“Apparently that neighbor is the one who sent the package. She said she’s from the homeland as well...I can only assume that means the middle east…” He said taking another large bit of his apple. 

Isono pursed his lips and paused his knife,

“If she sent you a gift, you should bring her something. After all she is inviting you into her home. I suggest one of the many vintage wines we have in the cellar.” He said, transferring the veggies into a nearby bowl. 

Atem groaned loudly and finished his apple. He hadn’t lived in the Kaiba mansion long, but he knew he never wanted to go near the cellar. 

“I’m not good at choosing wine...Will you bring one up? Please?” Atem asked sweetly. 

Isono glared at the crimson eyed youth,

“If it’ll get you out of the house faster then yes. I’m still sanitizing the foyer floor from you and the master’s greeting the other day. It’ll be easier to get work done if you aren’t here.” He said, trying to keep his tone professional as he stormed out of the kitchen. 

  
  


Atem sighed tossed the apple core into the sink. He didn’t like asking Isono for help. He knew that the chief of security didn’t like that Kaiba was in a marriage with an Arab man who should technically be dead. But, he had hoped that Isono would be more understanding after he had moved in. 

He yelped as Isono loudly placed the glass bottle of vintage wine on the counter,

“Here. Now leave.” Isono said, walking over to the sink to rinse the veggies. 

Atem shook his head and looked at the bottle, 

“This looks fancy.”

“It’s a vintage wine cellar. It’s all fancy. Obviously.” Isono grumbled, his professional tone completely gone. 

“Okay then… One last thing. Which way should I start walking?” Atem asked, realizing that in the time he spent getting to know the layout of the inside of the mansion, he had never even thought to explore the outside. 

“Go through the back gate and follow the trail through the forest. Once the trail ends, keep walking straight through to the clearing. It’s a long walk from the end of the trail to the clearing so don’t get confused if you feel like you might have veered of path. You’ll find it, it’s huge.” Isono explained, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling something on it. 

“How do you know off of this?” Atem asked, adjusting his jingling bangles.

“I’m the Chief of Security. I know everything that surrounds the manor grounds and what lies outside of it.” He said, handing the paper to Atem. 

Atem looked at the paper and saw that Isono had drawn a rudimentary map of the mansion grounds and the woods behind the property. 

Helpful. 

“Shukran, Isono. I’m going to get going.”Atem said, pocketing the map and heading toward the back of the house. 

Atem sighed happily as he walked off the property and followed the trail as per Isono’s instructions. He breathed in the fresh air and listened to the birds and wildlife around him as he traveled deeper into the woods. 

He paused when he saw a small spotted deer grazing in the distance. He held his breath as the doe absentmindedly wandered closer. He took out his phone and silently snapped pictures of the beautiful creature. He tried to take a step closer but scared off the deer when a twig cracked under his shoe.

“Shit. Oh well.” He said, pocketing his phone and taking out the map that Isono drew for him. 

He kept following the trail and continued walking once it came to its end. He wiped sweat from his brow and cleared his throat,

“I should have brought some water. Isono wasn’t kidding about it being a long way.” He said, hoping that the clearing was close.

He inhaled deeply as he finally reached the clearing,

“Fuck...What’s next?” He asked himself looking at the map again.

Atem groaned as he trekked on, realizing the map wasn’t meant to be helpful. 

It was literally just a straight line. 

_ “Isono thinks I’m an idiot.”  _ Atem thought to himself, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the grass. 

“Excuse you, pick that up!” Atem heard a voice yell, causing his heart to jump out of his chest. 

He blinked rapidly as a young woman with long curly hair appeared from the forest in front of him. 

Atem frantically picked up the piece of paper and and shoved it into his pocket,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m just trying to find this cottage outside of the clearing.” He said, trying not to drop the expensive bottle of wine in his hands. 

The young woman walked closer to Atem and looked him up and down. She put her hand on her hip and tossed her curly hair over her shoulder.

Atem gazed at her caramel skin and honey colored eyes. 

This had to be her. 

“You must be Atem.” She said in Arabic, her demeanor changing entirely.

Atem nodded and smiled,

“Yeah, and you’re Sala, correct?” He answered in his native tongue. 

Sala nodded and giggled, adjusting the fluttering sleeve of her green kimono-like cardigan. Under the cardigan was a tight black tank top and a hunter green maxi skirt. 

“Ana asfa, Atem. Please follow me and I’ll lead you the rest of the way.” She said, turning and walking through the forest and into the direction from which she had appeared. 

Atem’s feet moved on their own as he was lead through the forest, mesmerized by Sala’s triple helix curls that flowed all the way down her back. 

_ “Alright then… Here I go…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter down!
> 
> Let me know how you’re enjoying the story so far with a comment, kudo, or follow
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chai in the Cottage

“Please, have a seat anywhere.” Sala said, leading Atem into a medium sized den,

“I’ll get the tea, snacks, and open the wine. Please feel free to take a look at any of the books on the shelves.” She left Atem and disappeared down a dark hallway.

Atem studied the den and smiled to himself as he took a seat on a large dark brown floor pillow. He admired the sheer amount of hanging plants and flowers that crowded the space. 

Each plant was lush and beautiful. Obviously well taken care of. 

He looked to his side and reached out to touch a large standing plant. The leaves were thick and smooth. As he stroked the large leaf, he could have sworn he felt the plant lean into his hand.

“Huh?” He mumbled, pulling his arm away.

“Is something wrong?” He heard Sala ask from the doorway.

He turned to look at the ethereal wood nymph in front of him and smiled weakly,

“I swore this plant moved. I guess I’m a little jumpy.”

His host smiled and placed a gold serving platter in the middle of the floor on top of a large woven mat. 

She sat down gingerly on the dark green floor pillow across from him,

“Plants have feelings too. That monstera you were touching must have taken a liking to you. She’s a bit of a flirt, that one.” She explained, pouring chai from a morrocan style tea pot into a small porcelain cup.

Atem accepted the tea with both hands and bowed lightly. He took a small sip and hummed happily. It had been a long time since he had homemade chai. He took another sip,

“This is really good.” 

He couldn’t help but feel awkward. He didn’t have any other friends besides Yugi and the others so he wasn’t well versed in making new ones. 

Sala smiled and sipped her chai,

“Thank you. It’s nice to share with someone.”

Atem nodded and took another sip, louder this time. He cleared his throat and set the empty cup down. He looked around the den once more before asking, 

“Are plants a hobby of yours?”

Sala chuckled as she poured wine into two very clean goblets,

“I’m a botanist. Some of these plants are for study and some are for fun.” She passed Atem a very full clear goblet, the red liquid sloshing slightly as he took it from her.

“That’s really interesting.” He said, accidentally taking a large gulp when he saw a certain book on one of the floating shelves.

It was his novel. 

The only novel he had ever written. 

Sala furrowed her brow and looked behind her, realizing what must have spooked the ex king,

“Ah, yes. I should have told you I’m a fan. Well, of your short stories and poems, at least. Your novel was… different…” She said, swirling the red liquid in it’s large glass. 

Atem gulped and became even more nervous than he already was,

“Be honest. What did you think?” He asked carefully.

Sala gazed at her glass thoughtfully, 

“It was difficult to get through. Don’t get me wrong the writing was beautiful. But, I could tell that you wanted the novel to be your debut as a “real” author.”

Atem sighed,

“Yeah. Too bad it didn’t sell. What a failure...”

“I don’t think that means it failed. Sometimes the best writing is the kind that the mainstream public doesn’t understand. I think all that matters in the end is that you published the kind of work you want to be remembered for. Even if it’s just a few people that remember you. At least they remember the best you.” She explained, taking a graceful sip of her wine. 

Atem blinked at the woman in front of him and then down at his drink,

“I’ve never thought about it that way. I mean I guess I didn’t become a writer for fame and it’s not like I need the money.” He said with a scoff, thinking of the ridiculously large mansion he now called home. 

Sala smiled,

“I hate to change the subject but how did you like the fabric I sent you? When I learned that my favorite author was marrying my neighbor, I had to have something made for you. You mention papyrus flowers in almost every short story you’ve written…” 

Atem cleared his throat,

“Yes, um. They’re my favorite flower. The fabric is beautiful. I keep it in my study, actually. For inspiration. I had a question though..” He said, hoping not to offend his new acquaintance. 

Sala stared at him with wide expecting eyes, waiting for him to continue.

He nervously twirled one of his blonde spikes around his finger,

“I know most people from the Middle East are Muslim...But was there any reason why you sent me a Quran and the Hadith?”

Sala tilted her head to the side in confusion, 

“Um. I never sent anything but the fabric.”

Atem’s heart fell into his stomach,

“What?”


	4. Teenage Hormones

Kaiba drummed his fingers impatiently while staring at his phone. He had told Atem to text him once the ex king had arrived at the cottage. 

He knew his husband was most likely safe, but it was out of character for Atem not to stay in touch. 

He sent a message to his younger brother, hoping that the teenager would be able to tell him what was going on.

His phone buzzed loudly and he picked up, 

“Mokuba, are you home? Is Atem there?” He asked hastily.

He heard his brother sigh loudly on the other line,

“I’m great, thanks for asking.” 

“Sorry, Mokie. Atem hasn’t contacted me and I’m starting to get worried. Would you mind checking on him? It’s been hours.” Kaiba pleaded, knowing that his request was odd.

Mokuba scoffed,

“I just got home, Seto. Why can’t Isono go?”

Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh,

“Mokuba, as much as you’ve been pretending to be supportive of this whole situation, I know you haven’t accepted Atem as brother or authority figure. But for me, please, just go check on him. I just want to make sure he’s safe.” 

Mokuba remained silent before Kaiba heard shuffling on the other line,

“Fine. I’ll go.” 

Kaiba released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and smiled to himself,

“Thank you, Mokie.”

“...Yeah. Whatever..” The teenager said, hanging up moodily. 

Mokuba sighed and pocketed his phone, angrily trudging down the grand staircase and through the mansion. He walked out of the back gates and stormed through the forest. 

Hmm.

He wondered what he should make Atem do as thanks for doing this favor. 

Maybe he would make the ex pharaoh eat sushi. He knew Atem hated fish.

No.

Mokuba was a teenager now. He could definitely think of a better punishment. 

He would have to think of something cruel but nothing that would cross a line. 

He brought his thoughts back to the task at hand as he came to the door of the large cottage. 

He ruffled his messy black hair and knocked on the door, shocked when a stunning young woman with big bright honey eyes answered the door, 

“Oh, uh, Er..” He stuttered stupidly. 

He had expectedly the neighbor who lived in the woods to be a creepy old woman. Not the beautiful caramel skinned goddess in front of him.

The woman raised an eyebrow,

“....Hi. Can I help you?”

Mokuba shook his head and cleared his throat,

“I’m Mokuba. Seto Kaiba younger brother..” he started stupidly.

Idiot.

Of course she knows who you are, everyone does.

The young woman nodded,

“I’m aware of who you are but why are you here? I assumed Atem would leave of his own free will. I didn’t think he was having such a bad time with me that he would call his husband’s little brother to come fetch him.” She said crossing her arms over her ample bust.

Mokuba tried his best not to stare at her chest and cleared his throat again,

“Oh no, no. I’m just checking in on him. Seto was worried because he wasn’t texting back and-”

“Mokuba? What are you doing here?” Atem walked up behind the young woman, clearly tipsy.

Mokuba crossed his arms and glared at Atem,

“You look like you’ve been having fun. Seto was worried about you.” 

The young woman shifted her feet uncomfortably,

“Would you like to come inside? I have plenty of snacks still and I could get a fire going.”

Mokuba gazed at the young woman’s perfectly symmetrical face and smooth skin hungrily. His eyes darted into the inside of the cottage when he heard shuffling coming from inside.

“Oh, I didn’t realize there were more people…” Mokuba said, suddenly feeling worse about interrupting. 

Sala and Atem looked at each in confusion,

“It’s just us in here, Mokie. Are you feeling okay?” Atem asked.

Mokuba furrowed his brow. He couldn’t have sworn he heard something. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just came here to check on Atem and I can see that he’s fine. So. I’ll go now. Bye.” He said awkwardly, hating the first impression he was making. 

“Hmmm. Sala, I should go too. This was a really nice visit. Hopefully I’ll see you soon.” Atem said, stepping out of the cottage. 

“Oh, wait! Don’t forget this!” Sala said, running back into the home and returning with a plant clipping from her monstera. She had put it in a small propagation tube and gifted it to Atem. 

“Enjoy your new green child.” She said with a dazzling smile.

Atem bowed lightly, accepting the beautiful plant,

“Thank you so much, Sala.”

“Of course, Atem. See you soon.” She said, winking at the ex king.

Mokuba gulped,

“Nicemeetingyou.” He said too quickly, nervous in front of the curly haired beauty.

“Uh huh.” Sala mumbled, shutting the door in the teenager’s face. 

Mokuba groaned internally as he and Atem walked into the direction of the Mansion. 

He gazed at the pharaoh as they walked in silence. The ex king was smiling to himself and humming lightly. 

_ “Must be nice to not have a care in the goddamn world…” Mokuba thought angrily.  _

Oh. 

He had almost forgotten. 

“You know, Atem. It was a pretty big inconvenience for Seto to have me come get you. And an inconvenience to me. It’s pretty awful of you to not contact him...And you’re obviously a little drunk. To think that you scolded him for smoking while you’re day drinking with a stranger.” Mokuba said, hoping his strategy would play out.

Atem blinked up at the teenager,

“It’s not as if I was far away. And it’s not as if he forced you to be here. I know you, Mokuba. You did this to get something. Either from me or your brother. So tell me. What are you after?” 

Mokuba froze. 

Atem smirked,

“You’re not as smart as you think you are. I know my presence in the Mansion means another pair of eyes on you. Isono and Seto may not have seen that girl leave the mansion last night, but I did.” He stroked the stalk of his new plant, feeling triumphant. 

Mokuba glared at his new family,

“It was late. What were you even doing awake?” He didn’t have the right kind of leverage to trap the ex king just yet. 

“I’m a night owl.” Atem shrugged, gazing up at the tall teen,

“But, I did tell Seto I would text him and I didn’t. So, I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.” 

“Hmpf. I’m going to tell, Seto.” Mokuba said, crossing his arms. 

Atem sighed,

“Listen. I had fun spending time outside of the mansion with someone new. It would be nice if you didn’t try and take this from me.”

“I’ll take it like you took my brother.” Mokuba spat. 

Atem’s stomach flipped. 

So that’s what this is about. 

He couldn’t blame the teen for feeling that way. 

He sighed,

“Fine. What do you want from me? What do I have to do to get you to keep my “misconduct” a secret.” 

Mokuba smiled genuinely from ear to ear,

“I want to fuck your new friend.” 


	5. First to Tattle is a Bitch

  
  


“Absolutely fucking not.” Atem spat, continuing to walk in the direction of the mansion.

“Come on! Why not??!” Mokuba ran up behind Atem and nudged the grumpy ex pharaoh,

“I’m sure she isn’t dating anyone! What guy would date a creepy woman who lives in the woods behind the most famous mansion in Japan?” He continued, following behind Atem closely.

Atem rolled his eyes and pushed through the back gate of the manor,

“Apparently you would…” He said, not caring about his new friend’s quirky lifestyle. 

It was refreshing to have someone so…

Different. 

Yes. Different. 

It was refreshing to have someone so different he could learn new things from. 

He didn’t want Mokuba ruining Atem’s new found friendship with his overactive teenage libido. 

Mokuba rushed in front of Atem and put his hands on the ex king’s shoulders, holding him firmly in place.

“You misunderstand. I want to fuck her. Not date her.”

Atem contorted his face in disgust and pushed the tall teen aside, storming into the mansion,

“Isono! I’m home and so is Mokuba!” He said still trying to shake the horny teen from his heels. 

Mokuba pulled on Atem’s arm and licked his lips,

“Come on, pharaoh! I’m sure a woman like that isn’t looking for a serious relationship. What would be so wrong with me… you know showing her a good time.”

Atem shook Mokuba off once more and trudged up the stairs and into his office,

“Besides the fact that you’re a literal child? I just met this woman and I’d like to not have you ruin things.” He said placing the plant clipping on the edge of his desk.

Mokuba scoffed and leaned against the front of the desk,

“I haven’t been a “child” since I was fourteen.” He said flipping his hair and playing with a pen next to Atem’s laptop.

Atem sighed and rubbed his temples, 

“And what does that mean?” He asked, not actually wanting to know.

Mokuba chuckled,

“You know I spent some time going to school in America...With Rebecca. She was amazing…” He trailed off reminiscing of his first time.

Atem bit back a gag,

“You were a child then and you’re a child now. I don’t want to hear about you having sex and I’m sure your brother wouldn’t appreciate knowing you had a stranger in the mansion.”

“Atem. You know that I’m going to pursue her regardless of you wanting me to, right?” Mokuba said, crossing his arms. 

Atem glared at his brother in law,

“I have her number. And I’ll text her right now to make sure you never ever get close to having sex with her.” He said taking out his phone and starting a message. 

“You asshole!” Mokuba reached across the desk, tackling Atem to ground and prying the phone from his hands. 

Atem and Mokuba struggled, the larger male getting upper hand before the door to the study slammed shut on it’s own. 

The two men paused, slowly helping each other up as the door swung open violently, revealing no one on the other side as it slammed shut once more.

“What the fuck?” Mokuba murmured, unconsciously holding onto Atem. 

Atem hands shook as he pried Mokuba off of him, 

“It’s just Isono...right?” He breathed, taking a frantic step back when the books on the shelves flew off and landed violently in the middle of the floor. 

Mokuba fell backwards and hid behind the desk,

“Holy shit! What’s happening?!” He covered his ears, the sound of the bookshelves banging against the walls become deafening. 

Atem could barely hear himself think. 

What  _ was  _ happening? 

He got behind the desk and put his hands on Mokuba’s shoulders, 

“We need to get out of this room. Now.” He said seriously, his voice low. 

He knew that even though Mokuba was a little shit, Atem was protective of his new family. He would die before he would let anyone hurt the raven haired teen. 

Mokuba shook his head,

“No no no no… I can’t move.” His eyes were hot, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. 

Atem fathered his strength and helped the frozen teen to his feet, 

“I’ve got you. We sprint for the door together. On three.”

The bookshelves rocked back and forth so violently that it seemed as if they would topple over into the pile of books at any moment. 

If Atem didn’t time their escape right, those shelves would bury them. 

He squeezed Mokuba’s hand and steadied his breathing, 

“One.” 

Mokuba’s grip was crushing his hand. 

Atem winced and held the boy closer, 

“Two.” 

The two jumped when their only protection from the craziness in front of them began to rumble, 

“Three!” Atem yelled, pulling Mokuba by his side and rounding the desk. 

They sprinted through the middle of the room crushing Atem’s books as they frantically raced to the door. 

Atem swung the door open, pushing Mokuba through first. He took a hesitant look back when he heard his bookshelves tumble on to his collection of books. 

He froze when he saw a dark smoke like figure hovering over his desk chair. 

It had no shape.

No Depth. 

No face. 

But even with its lack of features, Atem could tell it was staring back at him. 

He pulled his eyes away from horrifying sight and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

In his hurried state, he ran full force into Isono, who was trying to comfort a crying, shaking Mokuba. 

He fell back on to his rear with a loud  _ oof!  _

Isono turned to face Atem, his face seething with rage,

“What on earth is going on here?” He asked lowly, a protective arm over Mokuba’s shoulder. 

Atem got himself up, stuttering and stammering in a mixture of Japanese and Arabic about what had happened. 

It wasn’t until he processed the anger in Isono’s face that he realized he needed to slow down and start over.

He cleared his throat and took a calming breath, 

“The books and shelves came off of the walls and-“

“I see no reason why that would cause Master Mokuba this much distress. He’s frightened.” Isono spat, gesturing to the hiccuping teen. 

Atem shook his head in frustration,

“You don’t understand. It was like someone pulled them off and threw them on the ground! It’s a mess in there. See for yourself!” 

Isono glared at the crimson eyed adult and sighed, 

“Master Aknankhanen. I know you come from a... _ mystical  _ background but that’s no reason to come up with stories. I heard you and Master Mokuba arguing when you got in and I can only assume tensions became too high-“

“No! I would never hurt, Mokie. Mokuba, please tell him! You saw what happened!” Atem pleaded with teen, who was still sobbing lightly. 

Isono clicked his tongue,

“That’s enough, Master Aknankhanen. I will not clean up after you if you intend to purposely cause trouble. I will be alerting Master Kaiba of your behavior and he will deal with you himself.” He said, leading Mokuba away from the shut door to the study and downstairs. 

Atem has dropped at Isono’s words. He knew his story sounded crazy but Mokuba was there too! 

“ _ Why didn’t he speak up?!”  _

Atem’s confusion turned to anger and he glared at his study door. 

What ever was messing with him, Mokuba had seen too. 

He put his hand on the door knob, half hoping the mess wouldn’t be there and that he had imagined the whole experience. 

He hastily opened the door wide open, his stomach dipping in terror at the sight in front of him. 

It was clean.

But, it wasn’t just clean. 

The furniture had been rearranged. 

The books were in their correct spots but the shelves themselves were now on either side of the window. 

While his desk stood in the same spot, the rug had been moved so the desk was partly on top of it. 

The floor pillows were arranged in a circle in the middle of the room and his antique Egytian tea set was placed deliberately in the center. 

The gifted fabric from Sala was draped over one of the pillows with the Quran open in front of it. 

He shivered. 

He couldn’t bring himself to step inside, opting to shut the door instead. 

This was strange. 

He was going to get to the bottom of this. He had to. 

If not for him then for his family. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was recovering from a VERY intense workout and had to lie down and not move for DAYS. 
> 
> Anyway! If you enjoyed this, let me know! Comment, kudo, review and share! 
> 
> I’m going into surgery at the end of the month so I’ll only be working on finishing L’Appel Du Vide during the month of November.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Stress

Atem knocked lightly on Mokuba’s bedroom door. He rubbed at a large bruise on his upper arm as he waited patiently. 

He made a mental note to cover the bruise so the teen wouldn’t feel bad for leaving a mark due to his terror death drip. 

Atem straightened up when he heard shuffling coming from inside the room, 

“Mokuba. Mokuba it’s me.” He whispered through the door. 

He stepped back when the door cracked ever so slightly. An invitation to come inside. 

He gently pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it gently behind him. 

The large room was dimly lit. It was obsessively cleaned and properly organized. 

Atem raised an eyebrow at the sight of the carpet. There were no dirty clothes, books, or video games laying around. 

Normally, Mokuba’s room was a biohazard. So dirty that even Isono refused to venture inside. 

He knew Mokuba had been isolating himself for the last few days but he didn’t realize it was because he was cleaning his entire room. 

Something was wrong with the teen. 

Atem looked at the king sized bed in the middle of the room and saw the teen curled up under the covers. 

“Mokie?” He asked stepping closer to the bed. 

He sat down on the edge of the large bed, keeping some distance between him and Mokuba. 

“Mokuba, are you alright?” Atem asked gently, putting on hand on Mokuba’s covered calf. 

He watched the crop of black messy hair sticking out from the top of the covers shake left and right. 

The teen sat up slowly and sighed. He rubbed at his eyes, moving his hands and revealing deep dark circles under his eyes. 

“No. I’m really not.” He said quietly. 

Atem smiled at Mokuba sadly,

“Hey, hey. Tell me what’s going on. Isono told me that you haven’t been going to class and Seto said you won’t talk to him.”

Mokuba shook his head again,

“Because he won’t believe me. Have you gone in there? After what happened?” His voice was weak and strained, almost like he had been screaming. 

“I have. The furniture was rearranged but in a way that made more sense? Since then, there hasn’t been anything strange…” Atem explained, absentmindedly moved his hand from his upper arm to his gold necklace.

Mokuba’s eyes widened,

“Did I do that to you? I’m so sorry, Atem. I was so scared.” He apologized, hovering his fingers over the purple bruise on Atem’s arm. 

Atem took Mokuba’s hand and shushed the teen,

“It’s okay, Mokie. I know. But, you have to go to class. Maybe leaving the mansion will make you feel better.” He said patting the teen’s hand.

Mokuba shook his head slowly,

“Nothing will make me feel better. I see it wherever I go.”

Atem’s heart sank,

“What do you see?”

Mokuba sighed,

“Before we ran for the door, there was something. I don’t know. It was like smoke almost but not really? It looked at me. In me. I can’t stop seeing it’s face...And the smell…”

“Smell?” Atem scooted closer to the young man in front of him,

“And face? Mokuba, I can tell you now that I saw something too...But it didn’t have a face..” He nervously twisted his necklace in his fingers. 

Mokuba kept his eyes on his bedsheets which were pooled around his waist,

“You can’t smell that? It’s made me feel awful and sick and slow... I thought it was something else. I spent the last two days looking for something that was rotting but…” He trailed off. 

Atem shivered. 

Poor Mokuba. 

That’s why his room was so clean. 

“You smell it even now?” Atem asked, suddenly feeling extremely cold. 

Mokuba nodded slowly,

“Seto says that I’m just stressed but...I know this is something different. I shouldn’t have looked at it.” He said, he voice cracking as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Atem cleared his throat as the teen wrapped his hands around Atem’s waist and cried into the ex pharaoh’s chest. 

“I should have known something was weird when I saw it at Sala’s cottage. I think it followed me..” Mokuba sobbed, squeezing Atem closer.

“What? You saw it then too?!” Atem asked, prying the teen off of him as gently as possible. 

Mokuba nodded,

“I thought it was the shadow of another person but then she said it was just you two...It clicked when I saw it again in your study..I do feel better that you saw it too…”

Atem gazed at Mokuba’s forlorn expression and thought back to his first few nights at the Kaiba mansion. He had experience strange happenings in the mansion before he had met Sala. 

Whatever that shadow was, it had already been here. 

“No, Mokuba.” Atem started,

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” 


	7. No Such Thing as Ghosts

Atem yawned loudly and typed fervently on his laptop. 

Not only had he not ever completed the work he needed for Pegasus, he was now late to meet his deadline because of the loss of time he had experienced. 

He groaned as he retyped every detail, realizing that it wasn’t a good as the first time he wrote it. 

If he ever did actually write it. 

He gazed at his glass of wine next to him and sighed. 

He was sitting in the kitchen instead of in his study. After his terrifying experience in the study, he would only go into it when he needed something. 

Books, notes, and reference material. 

He had hoped his husband wouldn’t notice the dust collecting on the desk and chair as they had gone unused for almost two weeks. 

He took a sip of his rose’ and cleared his throat. The wine was almost too cold for the season but it was what he had been craving. 

He checked the time on his phone and sent Pegasus an email with his current progress and apologizing for missing the deadline. 

He was expecting company this evening and he wanted his new friend to make a good impression on Kaiba. 

His husband was skeptical of Atem’s new friend because of Mokuba’s strange behavior since the teen was sent to the cottage to fetch Atem. 

Atem couldn’t tell his husband what he and Mokuba had seen. He had no proof. Neither did Mokuba. They knew it was best to keep it a secret and hope that the strange shadow didn’t show up again. 

He shut his laptop and took his wine off of the counter, sauntering up the stairs to his husband’s home office,

“Seto?” He said, quietly knocking on the door and opening slightly. 

“Come in, pharaoh.” Kaiba’s gruff voice said, his eyes never leaving his screen. 

Atem stepped inside and shut the door, smirking at his hardworking husband,

“You look like you could use a drink.” he said, walking up to the desk and perching himself on the corner. 

Kaiba chuckled and rubbed his eyes, tired from staring at the screen for so long,

“That’s an understatement. I know you want me to meet the strange woman who lives in the woods but can’t we reschedule?” He asked smoothly, pulling Atem into his lap.

Atem giggled when Kaiba kissed his neck and bit down lightly,

“Kaiba, please. It’s healthy for me have more friends in my circle. I want to know what you think of her. Mokuba even has a little crush on her.”

Kaiba looked up at Atem seriously,

“Is that why he’s been acting so strange lately? And why he went shopping for a new outfit today?”

Atem cleared his throat,

“Yeah…” He knew his crush on Salem was definitely the reason for the last minute mall trip but as for the teen’s behavior besides that…

“Are you alright? You’ve been off too. Is something going on I should know about?” Kaiba asked, sliding Atem off of his lap and standing up. 

Atem leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. Maybe he could hint that there was a presence in the Kaiba mansion. After all, it’s as if Kaiba was unreasonable. 

“Um, how old is the Kaiba mansion?” Atem started, already knowing that the mansion had been in the family for generations. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

“A little over a hundred years old. Why?” 

Atem shrugged,

“It’s creepy right? Some of the other Kaiba’s probably died here…” he said, smiling nervously.

Kaiba rubbed his shoulder and cracked his neck before going into the walk in closet,

“Yeah, probably.” 

Atem to a deep breath in and kept his eyes on the floor,

“Yeah… There are probably tons of ghosts…” 

“Doubtful.” Kaiba answered, walking out of the closet wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves in a military fold,

“There’s no such thing.” He finished, going into the bathroom and dabbing a small amount of cologne on the small of his wrists. 

Atem watched his husband get ready,

“I didn’t think you were going to dress up. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“You said you wanted to make a good impression. Where is this ghost talk coming from?” Kaiba asked, changing the subject back to Atem’s strange statement. 

Atem blinked and sighed,

“You really don’t believe in ghosts? You should considering...you know, me. I was a spirit and now I have a real body. Magic and Ghosts are real, Seto. And you married a former spirit.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

“Atem, that’s different. There are no ghosts of dead relatives in the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba would have said something when he was younger. And I certainly haven’t seen any.” He said putting his hand on his hips. 

“Mokuba has seen something! And if you listened to him more he wouldn’t be scared to tell you!” Atem blurted, regretting his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. 

Kaiba glared daggers at his husband,

“Are you filling his head with nonsense, Atem? Is that why he didn’t go to his lessons for a whole week?”

“No, I-”

“Listen, Atem. I’m only going to say this one more time before I lose my temper. There’s no such thing as ghosts and there are none in the Kaiba mansion-”

“But-”

“Say it, Atem. Or this dinner is cancelled.” Kaiba threatened, crossing his arms.

Atem glared back at Kaiba, hating the lack of power he held against his husband,

“...There’s no such thing as ghosts…”


	8. First Impressions

Kaiba drummed his fingers against his glass of whiskey as he glared at Mokuba and Atem. The two were whispering and nodding at each other. 

He moved his attention down to his drink and finished the brown liquid in one large gulp. He stood up and walked over to the bar cart that was situated at the back of the lounge, refilling his drink. 

Atem looked over his shoulder and sighed,

“Seto, maybe you should slow down. Sala is going to be here soon.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m getting another drink. I’ve had a long day and now I have to meet your stupid friend.” He spat, sipping his hard alcohol as he walked back over to his plush white arm chair. 

Mokuba glared at his older brother,

“You’re mean when you drink, Nii-sama. And Sala is very sweet..and lovely…” He said, trailing off as he thought of her big honey colored eyes.

“Keep it in your pants, Mokuba. From what Atem has told me, she’s my age. Your crush is inappropriate.” He said, killing Mokuba’s dream. 

Atem put a hand on Mokuba’s shoulder and sighed,

“I know you had long day but that’s no reason for you to be rude.” He said, comforting Mokuba.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. 

The three gentlemen straightened up when Isono entered the entryway of the parlor,

“Announcing Ms. Sala Wahab.” Isono said dryly, bowing as Sala entered the parlor. 

Kaiba’s jaw dropped when his eyes met with a pair of alluring honey ones. He unashamedly gawked at the woman’s skin tight low cut black dress. His eyes traveled down her beautifully toned legs, her small feet were in a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps. He raked his eyes up her body, past her toned waist and up to her slender neck. 

Oh my god. 

He was not expecting this woman when Atem told him that she lives in the woods. 

Atem was the first to get up and greet his new friend with a hug,

“You looks amazing! Very different from the oversized clothes I met you in!” He was basically squealing. 

“Thank you, Atem. Your home is even more beautiful on the inside.” She said, her smooth voice sending shivers down both of the Kaiba brother’s spines. 

“Well, it’s certainly not as beautiful as you.” Kaiba said without thinking, shocked at his own words.

Mokuba glared at his brother and then stood,

“We’re happy to have you over. I’m sorry I had to steal Atem away last time I saw you...I also wish I could have stayed.” He said, trying to be as charming as possible. 

Sala chuckled and blushed,

“My, my… Atem, how do live in a household with two such charming men?” She said, following Atem to the couches. 

Atem smiled,

“They’re not this charming toward me, I assure you.” He said, glaring at his husband. 

He gestured was Sala to sit as he took his seat next to Mokuba. He stared at his husband who had his legs crossed in an awkward manner. 

Did Kaiba have an erection?

From a woman??!

He glared at Kaiba as Mokuba asked Sala more about herself. 

His husband looked in his direction and mouthed “what”. 

Atem shifted his eyes to Kaiba’s crotch and then back up to his blue eyes, which were incredibly guilty. 

Kaiba cleared his throat and brought his attention to their beautiful guest, 

“Sala, would you like something to drink? We have a full bar.” He said, his voice low and smooth. 

Sala smiled seductively at Kaiba, her mouth full of perfectly straight white pearls,

“I would love a whisky on the rocks. With a twist of lime. If it’s not too much trouble.” 

Kaiba’s eyes were locked on hers as he snapped his fingers, causing Isono to appear almost out of nowhere to fix their guest’s drink. He watched too closely as Sala slowly moved her long curly hair off of her shoulder and accept the drink from Isono with both hands. 

Oh God…

Atem cleared his throat to snap Kaiba back to reality. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing!

Was his husband truly attracted to his  _ female  _ friend?

“Dinner will be ready momentarily…” Isono drolled, exiting the room as quickly as possible while maintaining some decorum. 

Mokuba gaped as Sala took a sultry sip from her glass and hummed. He gulped when the older woman’s gaze landed on him,

“This is really good. Thank you.” She said, winking at the teen and smiling at Kaiba. 

Atem crossed his arms and huffed,

“I apologize for my new family. It’s almost as if they’ve never seen a woman before.” He growled, looking in Kaiba’s direction. 

Sala smiled at Atem,

“Is my outfit too distracting? I can go home and change if-”

“There’s no need for that!” Kaiba blabbered, clearing his throat when he realized he had basically yelled.

“Yeah! Um, you look really nice…” Mokuba added, blushing a dark shade of red. 

Atem pouted and glared at the Kaiba brothers,

“Let’s just have this fucking dinner.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short but drama filled chapter! 
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes and thank you for reading!


	9. Hallucinating

Dinner hadn’t been fun for Atem. 

He glared at Kaiba reflection in the bathroom mirror as the couple got ready for bed. He continued to stare down his husband as Kaiba spat his toothpaste in the sink. 

The tall brunette rinsed out his mouth and gazed at Atem,

“What?”

“You know what.” Atem shot back, slamming his hand down on the bathroom counter. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with a washcloth,

“You’re being dramatic.” He said, leaving the bathroom and heading to the warm bed. 

Atem growled and followed Kaiba out of the bathroom,

“No, I’m not. You were flirting with her and you completely creeped her out. Even Mokuba didn’t stare at her ass and legs as much as you were! I don’t understand why you’re trying to ruin this for me.” He complained, placing his hands on his hips. 

Kaiba scoffed and gazed at his husband,

“We may be married, Atem. But, I’m still a man. And last I checked, it wasn’t a crime to look. Besides, she was asking for it in that outfit.” He said, nonchalantly getting under the covers.

Atem’s jaw dropped,

“There are so many things wrong with what you just said. I can’t even look at you right now.” Atem said, grabbing his laptop.

“Then don’t.” Kaiba said, turning on his side and clicking off the lamp. 

“Ugh!” Atem grunted, stomping out of the room and slamming the door.

Kaiba sighed and rolled onto his back. He knew what he said was disgusting. Even he didn’t understand what came over him. He would have to apologize to his husband once they’ve both cooled down. 

He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself enough to fall asleep. His efforts were shattered when he felt the covers on top of him being pulled off...slowly.

He shot up, freezing when he saw a familiar hourglass figure standing at the end of the bed.

“Good evening, Kaiba-sama…” Sala’s voice was low and disturbing, making Kaiba’s skin crawl.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to summon the courage to speak. 

This wasn’t real.

He had seen the woman leave. He had seen Isono escort her into the darkness of the forest. 

He had seen Isono return safely. 

Without Sala.

So how was this woman in his bedroom?

“What’s the matter, Kaiba-sama? Isn’t this what you wanted..” Her voice became deeper, and as Kaiba looked closer, he saw that the hallucination was only in a black bra and panties and her hair was flowing around her body as if it was being manipulated. The triple helix curls waved and slipped around her form...they never stopped moving.

Kaiba voice caught in his throat as the entity crawled onto the bed like a predator. He found himself lying down as the figure straddled his pelvis. 

No.

This isn’t real. 

“If it isn’t real then why are you hard?” The entity spoke, it’s voice now deep and echoing. The hair that once belonged to Sala was no jet black and swirling around the room like tentacles. 

Kaiba gasped and grunted when he felt the now completely black figure grind against his hardened member,

“N-no! Get off me!” He moaned, feeling himself shake. 

Why couldn’t he move?

The entity’s laugh sent shivers down Kaiba’s spine,

“If you don’t want to be inside me then why don’t I put myself inside you…” The dark hair like tentacles wrapped around Kaiba’s neck, torso, wrists, and ankles. 

Kaiba tried his best to shake his head free but to no avail. 

The smoke like creature laughed and reached an arm out the caress Kaiba’s face, the claws scraping the brunette’s skin without leaving a mark. 

Kaiba struggled harder as he felt his clothing being peeled off of him. He tried to yell for help but was silenced by a smoke like tentacle invading his throat. 

He gagged and sobbed, closing his eyes as tight as he could.

It wasn’t real!

It wasn’t real!

The entity chuckled darkly,

“You don’t deserve Atem...You stared at my  _ host _ all night. Poor thing. You didn’t know who’s attention you were attracting...I should kill you...No. You could be of use..” It said, thrusting it’s tentacle in and out of Kaiba’s throat, relishing the sobbing and gagging coming from it’s blue eyed hostage. 

Kaiba shook violently as he felt a large thickness and sharp pain in his rear.

No. 

NO!

He felt tears running down his cheeks as the entity plunged another smokey tentacle into Kaiba’s unprepared entrance. 

He tried to scream but gagged on the tentacle still invading his mouth. 

“You should listen to your family more...Maybe you wouldn’t be in this situation if you’d known about me sooner…” The entity’s formed changed back to Sala, the tentacles still ever present in Kaiba’s struggling holes. 

He felt his nose running and his hole tearing,

“Hng!” He groaned as the now female form sank down onto him.

Nononononononono!

Stop. Stop!

The entity laughed evilly and let out an ungodly sound. It wasn’t a roar or moan but it caused Kaiba to orgasm roughly. 

He choked and cried as the entity cackled and shot something hot and thick inside of Kaiba’s mouth and rear. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that the substance was black and syrupy. 

He gagged as his eyes shot open, watching in horror as the entity returned to its smoky state and forcefully slipped into Kaiba’s mouth and down his throat, forcing Kaiba to swallow the sticky substance and the entity itself. 

He felt his stomach stretch and strain. He groaned in pain, feeling as if he was going to explode.

His chest rumbled as the entity spoke from within him,

“There’s so much space! Plus, it’ll be easier to make Atem mine with you as my new flesh suit…” 

Kaiba screamed loudly and sat up, gasping when he realized it was now morning and his stomach was in it’s normal chiseled state. He breathed out heavily and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, becoming even more confused when he looked down and saw Atem sleeping soundly next to him. 

He rubbed at his wrists. He could still feel everything that happened in his...dream.

Dream?

If it wasn’t a dream than it was just him seeing things from being stressed from his job.

Yes.

That’s right.

Just a hallucination…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for it being sooooo gross but now all three of our men have seen the entity that’s plaguing the Kaiba mansion. 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow now that I’m all caught up!
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes and Thank you for reading!


	10. And I'm Feeling Good

  
  


Kaiba breathed heavily as he ran on the treadmill, the speed and incline not enough. He stopped the machine, still breathing hard. 

He couldn’t shake the strange dream that he’d had a couple of nights ago. He would have thought that he would feel physically exhausted but instead, he’s in the best shape of his life. 

Better than the best shape. 

“Hmm. I normally hate cardio…” He mumbled to himself, leaving the home gym and heading to the master bedroom for his morning shower. 

He sighed as he started the hot water, humming to himself. 

The hot water felt more amazing than normal. Almost as if he had never felt running water before.

_ “I should have taken your body sooner…”  _ A voice sounded.

He gasped and shut off the water, looking around the bathroom.

It sounded like whatever had spoken was right next to him. 

He listened, waiting for the voice to speak again. He sighed when nothing happened and pulled back the curtain, yelling when Atem was standing at the sink. 

Atem jumped and turned around, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth,

“What?!” The ex king yelled, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Kaiba blinked and shook his head,

“Nothing. Sorry. I guess my workout took a bigger toll than I thought.” He said getting out of the shower and drying himself off. 

Atem raised an eyebrow,

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been...strange the last couple of days. I’m not upset with you, Seto. You’re apology was beautiful...but…” he trailed off.

Kaiba tilted his head and smiled handsomely,

“But what?”

Atem gazed into Kaiba’s eyes, his heart sinking into his stomach when he saw…

He wasn’t sure what he had seen. 

But it wasn’t his husband. 

Atem swallowed thickly and forced a smile,

“...Nothing. I guess I’m just tired…”

Kaiba licked his lips and pulled Atem close by the waistband of his track pants,

“Maybe I could make you more tired...Or, maybe we could go to brunch and have a couple drinks..” He slipped his arms around Atem’s waist and tried to lean in for a kiss.

Atem dodged Kaiba’s lips and chuckled nervously when his “husband” glared at him,

“Sorry! I-I’m sick! Yes. I’m sick and I don’t want to get you sick too! Plus I have some work to do!” He wriggled out of Kaiba’s grip and took a few steps back when the tall brunette took a threatening step forward.

“Oh, is that so? You should work in your study then. I’m sure working in the cold kitchen isn’t helping your cold.” Kaiba’s voice was lower than normal, resonating in the spacious bathroom.

“Uh, I-”

“I’ll have Isono, make sure you work in your study and bring you plenty of fluids..” He purred, leaning against the counter in his naked glory. 

“No, I wouldn’t want to bother him!” Atem said, his voice wavering uncharacteristically.

Kaiba smirked,

“Nonsense. I’ll let Isono know what his duties are today. Too keep you healthy and working in you study. We wouldn’t want you to fall behind your deadline again.” He sauntered out of the bathroom, and began to get dressed. 

Atem slowly walked out of the bathroom, keeping a safe distance from Kaiba. He has terrified. Whatever had been plaguing the Kaiba mansion now had a new hiding place. 

His husband. 

Shit.

This can’t be good. 


	11. Imposter

Atem nervously looked around his study as he typed on his laptop. He couldn’t shake the feeling that whatever he and Mokuba saw in his study, was now controlling his husband. 

He wondered how any of this could have happened. He had never felt unsafe in the Kaiba mansion before he married Kaiba. Now, all of the sudden, his husband is possessed. 

At least he thought that his husband was possessed. 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. 

Everything was just so strange!

He got up from his desk and turned to look out of the large window that was behind him. He crossed his arms and sighed, furrowing his brow when he noticed a strange singular red dot on his hand. 

He inspected the large dot further and gasped when he realized it was henna. 

“What the hell?!”

He stormed out of his study, making sure to take his phone off of his desk. He ran down the grand staircase and out the back gate of the Kaiba mansion. 

He sprinted through the forest hoping to all that was good that his new friend would be able to answer some of his questions.

  
  


Kaiba grunted and ran into his office bathroom, heaving into the toilet. He breathed heavily, heaving again, a sticky black goo extricating itself from his insides.

_ “Your body has rejected me…”  _ He heard that same deep voice say.

Kaiba shook his head. 

He was just hearing things. 

He heaved into the toilet again, clearing out the rest of the foreign substance.

“ _ No matter… You aren’t who I need to get to Atem anyway… I’ll return to my  _ ** _other_ ** _ body…She was easier to control...”  _ The voice drifted and faded away until Kaiba heard nothing. 

He tried his best to stand, stifling a scream when he felt all of his muscles spasm and ache. His genitals felt raw and his rear entrance burned and throbbed. He fell to his hands and knees, shaking when he realized that last night wasn’t just a dream. 

Something was after his husband. 

  
  


Atem knocked loudly on the cottage door, frantic,

“Sala! Sala open the door, please!” He stopped knocking when he sensed coming from inside. 

He sighed in relief as his curly haired friend opened the door for him,

“Atem! What a surprise! Please, come in!” She said excitedly.

Atem pushed his way inside, barely waiting for her to finish her sentence. He walked into her living room looking at the books on the shelves for anything that would help him. 

“Is everything alright? I’m sorry dinner was so strange…” Sala said, gliding into the living room. 

Atem cleared his throat and showed Sala his hand,

“What do you know about this?” 

Sala took Atem’s outstretched hand and studied the henna. She tilted her head and then looked up at Atem, smiling,

“Congrats! A jinn has decided to make you their bride!” 

Atem snatched his hand away and glared at Sala,

“This isn’t the time to joke around! Kaiba’s been acting strange lately and this morning I found this on my hand.” he explained. 

Sala sighed and put her hands on her hips,

“I’m not joking. When you wake up with one dot of henna on your hand it means a jinn has fallen in love with you and has married you. For an Arab author, you sure don’t know anything about Arabian and Islamic folklore.” She explained, taking a seat on one of her floor pillows. 

Atem’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach as he realized what this could mean. 

“Kaiba. My husband. I think the jinn...possessed him.” He stuttered, falling onto a nearby floor pillow. 

Sala sighed sadly,

“If I know anything about Islamic lore, the jinn won’t be with him long… You see, normally, the jinn will possess the person they’re in love with. He probably possessed your husband to get closer to you. Since you’re not buying it, he’ll probably leave your husband’s body soon.” She said, reaching up to the shelf behind her and grabbing a thick book. 

She passed it to Atem and leaned back,

“You said you aren’t religious so I’m not sure how you were caught on the jinn’s radar. From what you’ve told me, you’ve never practiced Islam either…” 

Atem gazed at the cover of the book,

“Arab and Islam mythology? How is this going to help me get rid of it?”

Sala shook her head,

“It’s more for knowledge than function, Atem. If you don’t want it, I’ll take it back.” She said, reaching her right hand in Atem’s direction.

Atem was about to hand her the book when he caught a faded red dot in the middle of Sala’s palm. 

He froze. 

Sala tilted her head and smiled tightly,

“Is something wrong, habibi?”

Atem clenched the book in his hands as if it were a weapon,

“I have to go.” He said, quickly standing up and running to the front door. 

He jiggled the handle, unable to get the door to open.

“Did I offend you?” He heard Sala ask from behind him.

He jumped. 

How did she get up so quickly without him hearing her?

He swallowed the lump in his throat,

“No. I just have to go. Now. Right now.” 

Sala made a mockingly sad face,

“Ohhhh, but we were interrupted last time you came over...Why don’t you stay a while?” She purred, her body floating over to stand too closely to Atem. 

Atem was shaking as he felt Sala’s breasts against his chest. He held his breath as Sala’s honey eyes stared into his soul. He whimpered when he saw a smoke like shadow surrounding her, the strange smoky tentacles floating toward his face, caressing his cheeks gently.

“Don’t be scared, my love… You won’t remember a thing..” Sala said, crashing her lips against Atem’s. 

Atem’s scream was muffled against Sala’s soft lips. He felt the tentacles around him grope and roam his entire body as he began to lose consiousness. 

“...Get out of her…” He breathed as Sala broke the kiss.

Sala chuckled, her voice distorting and garbling,

“Gladly.”

Atem’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the tentacles squeezed everywhere. The world around him faded out of view as he slipped into complete blackness. 

_ “Now the real fun begins…” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I’ve had some major life things go down and I’ve been dealing with that!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and make sure to comment, kudo, follow, and find me on social media!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes.


	12. I Said I'm Fine, Leave Me Alone

Atem awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly in his marriage bed. He blinked the exhaustion out of his eyes and looked to his side. 

Good. 

His husband was fast asleep. 

He took a deep breath and got out of bed, his body creaking and cracking with each step he took. He groaned and stretched lightly, rubbing his temples as he tried to recall the previous evening. 

He vaguely remembered working in his study and then…

Hmm. 

He scanned the room for his phone and found it sitting neatly on his nightstand. He walked over to it, noticing that it was also plugged into the charger. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his clothes.

He was in his pajamas. 

Which means he must have gone to bed deliberately. 

He checked his phone messages.

A voicemail from Sala. 

He put the phone to his ear and listened to Sala’s velvety but concerned voice,

“Atem. Hi. I’m so sorry I missed dinner the other day. It’s the funniest thing, one moment I was by my wysteria tree and the next I wake up this morning and it’s been days since I last spoke to you. I have a vague memory of you stopping by last night… Everything’s out of order… Anyway, I was just calling to make sure that you’re okay...text me when you get this…”

Atem pressed end and rolled his eyes. He composed a simple message saying “I’m fine. Get some rest” and pocketed his phone. 

He gazed at Kaiba, who was still asleep. 

“That’s unlike him. Normally he’s up by now.” He thought, reflexively grabbing his water glass from off of the nightstand and splashing it on Kaiba peacefully sleeping form. 

Kaiba jolted awake, breathing heavily. He looked down at his soaked clothes and then at Atem, who was holding an empty water glass. 

He shook with anger as he realized what had just happened.

“Atem? Why did you do that?” He said through clenched teeth. 

Atem stared at Kaiba blankly,

“Do what?”

Kaiba furrowed his brow and pointed at the empty water glass in Atem’s hand,

“You splashed me. Why?”

Atem shook his head innocently,

“No I didn’t.” He said putting the glass back on the nightstand.

Kaiba stood up slowly and gazed at Atem seriously, remembering the strange voice he had heard in his office yesterday,

“Are you...feeling okay?” He asked slowly.

Atem crossed his arms and glared at his husband,

“I’m fine. And you should be at work by now.” He spat, walking out of the bedroom without another word.

Kaiba jumped as Atem slammed the door behind him. He crossed his arms and looked around the room. 

Everything looked normal. 

The only thing that was strange was Atem’s behavior. 

Atem sauntered down the grand staircase, 

“Isono!” He yelled, not recognizing his own voice. 

He walked into the kitchen finding Isono staring at him in confusion,

“Yes, Master Atem?”

Atem gestured moodily to the empty kitchen table,

“Are we having invisible breakfast?” He growled, putting his hands on his hips.

Isono was taken aback by Atem demanding behavior,

“You and Mr. Kaiba normally don’t eat this early. I assumed that-”

“I wouldn’t be down here, standing in front of you asking about breakfast, if I didn’t want breakfast.” Atem chided, glaring at the greying Chief of Security in front of him. 

Isono narrowed his eyes at the ex king,

“Master Atem? This isn’t like you. Are you feeling alright this morning?”

“I’m fine! I just shouldn’t have to beg for breakfast in my own goddamn house!” Atem yelled, angrily storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Atem grumbled to himself as he trudged down the long hallway toward his study. Just then, Mokuba came out of his room,

“Good morning, Atem.” The teen said politely, stepping back when Atem brushed past him.

Mokuba tilted his head and followed Atem down the hallway,

“I said good morning. What’s wrong with you? Are you okay?” He asked stopping just short of the door to Atem’s study.

Atem whipped around and glared at the teen, fuming,

“I SAID I’M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!” He slammed the door in the teen’s face, locking it behind him. 

Mokuba stared at the door with wide eyes, hearing his brother walk out of the master bedroom. 

Kaiba joined Mokuba in front of the door and sighed,

“I think there’s something strange going on…” 

Mokuba nodded,

“I should have told you sooner but...There was something- I don’t know…”

“Supernatural?” Kaiba interrupted, already aware of the strange happens in his home.

Mokuba gazed at his older brother with concern,

“I saw it’s face and I’m still having nightmares. Whatever is going on, Atem is definitely not fine…” 

Kaiba stared at the shut door to his husband’s study,

“Definitely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: If you are walking alone at night, avoid the forest or trees while wearing perfume or while singing. A jinn may fall in love with your voice or your smell. 
> 
> I really wanted to be able to post a chapter every day for this story, but because I got reported for trying to raise funds for my surgery, I had to take a break to go through all of my stories and remove the “offensive” wording and links.
> 
> To those who read my work, my whole objective is to keep my work free and accessible to all. 
> 
> Hopefully I’ll be able to post another chapter either later today or tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please forgive any mistakes!


	13. Sleep Paralysis

Sleep Paralysis

  
  


Mokuba and Kaiba watched Atem carefully as the three of them ate breakfast in silence. 

The brothers were very aware that Atem wasn’t himself, and they were determined to find a solution to their ‘problem’. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as Atem avoided the platter of bacon and helped himself to more eggs. 

“You don’t want any bacon? Isono made it extra crispy. Just the way you like it,” he said, pushing the platter closer to Atem. 

Atem shoved the platter back toward Kaiba roughly,

“I don’t want meat from that disgusting animal.” He spat, not looking up from his plate. 

Mokuba scoffed in shock,

“You love pork!” 

Atem glared at Mokuba icily,

“I think I know what I love and don’t love.” He spat, finished his food and stood, not bothering to thank Isono for the food as he left the dining room. 

Kaiba and Mokuba gazed at each other, waiting until Atem was completely out of ear shot to speak.

“Did you get her number from his phone?” Mokuba asked quietly.

Kaiba nodded,

“She agreed to meet with us for an early lunch. She said it would be best to stay away from Atem until we can be absolutely sure that something is wrong.” He took out his phone and showed it to his younger brother.

Kaiba didn’t like to admit that there was something supernatural going on in his home but he needed to protect Atem. 

And, his family came first. 

Always.

Mokuba sighed and stared at his brother, concerned,

“Are you sure it’s the same thing that...you know...raped you the other night?” He asked slowly.

Kaiba nodded and rubbed at his eyes,

“It was in me even after that. I’m pretty sure I could hear it talking. I honestly felt like I could have leveled a city with that thing in my body. But, Atem looks like he’s exhausted.” He said, confused. 

He wasn’t sure why him and his husband would react differently if it was the same being that was plaguing their family. 

Mokuba shook his head and shivered, 

“I’m still trying to recover from seeing its face…its _ real  _ face.” He crossed his arms over his chest to comfort himself, “I’m going to shower and get dressed. I’ll meet you at the back gate.”

The teen left the table and bowed slightly at Isono as he past the graying chief of security in the hall. 

He made it to his room and shut the door, feeling like he was being watched.

This afternoon couldn’t get here fast enough. 

Atem sighed as he absentmindedly sent Pegasus an email with his current progress. He was exhausted.

He couldn’t concentrate and his body was hot. 

_ Maybe I should take a nap…  _ he thought, getting up from his desk and shuffling out of his study. 

He yawned as he entered the master bedroom.

It was empty. 

He checked his phone.

He guessed Kaiba other affairs to attend to this afternoon. 

He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed, sighing happily as get pulled the blankets over him, “So good…” he mumbled, shutting his eyes. 

It wasn’t long before he was snoozing peacefully, a small smile spread across his face. 

  
  


Kaiba and Mokuba trudged through the forest in silence, not knowing their next plan of action. 

The raven haired teen spoke first,

“I think she had the same problem you did, Seto.” Mokuba said, trying to fill the air with his words. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it until I have to, Mokuba.” Kaiba responded, effectively shutting down any conversation.

Kaiba felt his younger brother emotionally shut down before they reached the door to Sala’s cottage. He knew the teen meant well, he just didn’t want to think about what that  _ thing  _ had done to him any longer than necessary.

He knocked three times, eager to be done with this ‘meeting’.

To his surprise, the sultry woman in tight clothing he had met at dinner the other night didn’t answer the door. 

Sala, the unpossessed Sala answered. She was dressed in a slightly oversized tan maxi dress and matching flowing kimono, “Good afternoon. Please come in.” She said, her smile masking the direness of their situation. 

Mokuba entered first, followed by Kaiba. 

The brothers stood awkwardly in the hallway as Sala shut the door and locked it. 

“This way.” She said, leading them into her living area. 

Mokuba sat down one of the floor pillows while Kaiba stayed standing, leaning against the wall. 

“Where is Atem now?” Sala asked, uncovering a tray of chocolate chip cookies and gesturing for the brothers to help themselves. 

“He’s in the mansion. Most likely in his study.” Kaiba answered, watching his brother unashamedly take two cookies from the tray and happily snack on the homemade treat.

Sala nodded, also helping herself to a cookie, “Like I said over the phone, I don’t recall attending dinner. I remember being invited, getting ready, and then waking up days later on the floor in front of my front door.” 

Mokuba shivered as he finished his snack, “That’s so strange...we spoke to you at dinner. Seto and I even flirted with you.” He grabbed another cookie, avoiding Kaiba’s glare.

Sala chuckled and leaned back against the pillow, “I found a faded spot on my palm when I woke up. I’m pretty sure it was henna…if what you two are telling me is true and Atem also has that spot on his hand then we’re in big trouble.”

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, “Henna? You’ve got to bed joking.” He spat. This was a waste of time.

Atem grunted when he felt something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling, seeing nothing unusual.

He wanted to sit up and looked around but for some reason he found himself stuck, laying on his back unable to move. 

He heart skipped in fear when he heard a light, playful chuckle in his ear. He tried to move his head. 

He couldn’t. 

It felt like something stronger and bigger than him was holding him in place. 

“...” Atem tried his best to choke out words but he couldn’t speak either. 

“ _ Don’t worry, my love… I’m going to make you feel amazing.”  _ A deep, rumbling voice resonated in his own chest as he felt himself become aroused. 

“...!” Atem’s eyes fluttered when he felt his erection pulse and throb as if he was inside something tight and hot. 

His chest shook and his back arched as his hole became soaked. He choked out a moan as the feeling of being filled and stroked became almost too much to bear. 

He finally arched up into a sitting position, the pressure on the bundle of nerves inside of him and his leaking member forcing him into an intense orgasm. 

He yelled, his seed shooting through his boxers and painted his chest. He gasped and moaned robotically reaching into his underwear to stroke himself through the aftershocks, 

“Fuck!” He groaned, his hips bucking and spasming. 

_ “Beautiful…”  _ He heard as he gasped and breathed, collapsing onto his back and closing his eyes.

He hummed to himself as his body calmed down. 

He was exhausted.

So exhausted.

He faded back into dreamland momentarily before his eyes shot open. He sat up and hopped out of bed, looking around the room for anyone else. He scratched his head in confusion when he finally realized he was alone. 

He looked down at his shirt and boxers which were completely spotless. 

He sighed and shuffled into the bathroom to splash water onto his face. He could have sworn someone was wrapped around his member and inside of him but…

“I’m just stressed. It was just a dream…” he murmured to himself. 

As freaked as he was, he secretly hoped that he would have another dream like that soon. 

_ “That can be arranged, my sweet.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please forgive any mistakes!


	14. New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord- #8434 (add me on discord and I can give you the link to this story’s server!)  
Tumblr- QueenBEWD (feel free to follow, message, and send in asks! You can also find the link to the server on here.)  
I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading!  
Please forgive any mistakes!

New Friend

  
  


Atem tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for Yugi inside a private booth at Burger World. 

He was nervous. 

**_“Calm your heart, mahbubi... “_** A now all too familiar deep voice said in reassurance.

Atem sighed as he felt warmth surround him in a loving embrace,

_ “I told you, I’m married. Can you at least tell me your name?”  _ He thought in response to his new admirer.

** _“I can get rid of your idiot husband. Just say the word...and no.” _ ** The voice said threateningly. 

Atem shivered,  _ “No! Please, I need to speak with my friend. Is there anyway you can give us some privacy?”  _

** _“...What is...privacy?”_ **

Atem sighed internally, perking up when the waitress brought Yugi to the booth. 

“Aibou!” He said excitedly, getting up and throwing his arms around his friend, “I’m so excited to see you!”

Yugi chuckled and hugged Atem with equal intensity, “Hi, Pharaoh!” 

The waitress took their orders and left them to their conversation. 

Yugi sat down and sighed happily, “I was surprised when you called me this morning. But, I’m happy that I get to see you nevertheless.” He said, studying Atem’s face carefully.

He noticed that the ex-king looked more tired than usual but strangely satisfied at the same time. 

Maybe his work was going well.

“How’s Pegasus’ book coming? Pardon me for saying so, but you look like you’ve been up for days.” Yugi said, nodding at the waitress when she came back with a dark colored soda for Yugi and a clear sparkling water for Atem. 

“Well, actually… Something happened to me this morning…” Atem started, still feeling the presence inside him listening. 

“Or rather, I’ve been feeling strange for a while and something VERY strange happened to me this morning.” He continued, seeing the concern on Yugi’s face worsen.

“Why didn’t you call me when you started to feel weird? I know you try not to burden me, but I’d rather know you’re safe.” Yugi said, reaching his hand out for Atem’s. 

He yelped when an unseen force slapped his hand away and a deep, threatening voice sounded in his mind. 

** _“No touching.”_ **

Yugi gasped and covered his mouth to keep from screaming. He his whole body shook with fear. 

This feeling...

_ “Has Atem been feeling like this?! There’s something in him! Something evil.”  _ Yugi thought, hoping the presence couldn’t hear him.

He feigned a smile after composing himself and said, “Who’s that?”

Atem visibly relaxed and sighed, “So you can hear them?! I thought I was going insane. This morning I got some work done but felt drained so I went to take a nap and-” He cut himself short, feeling his invisible admirer’s suffocating aura. 

Yugi raised an eyebrow, trying to stay calm, “And?”

He didn’t like where this was headed. He wondered if Kaiba knew about this or if the blue eyed CEO would even believe this story. 

Atem didn’t dare continue as he felt like he was going to pass out. As soon as he had mentally agreed not to tell Yugi about his nonconsensual sexual nap, the aura lifted.

He breathed heavily and looked into Yugi’s eyes, “Aibou. I just need to know. When we shared a body, did you feel drained? Did I make you feel..like...not yourself?” He asked, knowing that his restless spirit had caused Yugi more harm than he could ever apologize for.

Yugi stared down at his soda and thought back to when he first solved the puzzle. He had forgotten that in the beginning, he and Atem couldn’t even communicate or even be conscious at the same time. 

The blackouts.

The missing students. 

The migraines.

All got better with time and as they began to work together and understand each other. 

But…

Whatever was using Atem’s body seemed to be possessive and hungry. 

His partner didn’t look like he felt safe. 

Yugi had only felt that way once when Atem took residence in his mind and it was when they dueled Kaiba at duelist kingdom...He knew the ex-pharaoh didn’t particularly want to kill Kaiba, he just knew that Atem hated to lose. 

But this thing...without warning slapped his hand away when all he wanted to do was assure his friend. 

“Aibou? Are you going to answer me?” Atem asked, seeing Yugi’s thoughts become a runaway train right before his eyes. 

Yugi snapped out of his theories and smiled at the ex-royal, “Sometimes. In the early years...I would feel tired. You never know, this...spirit…could be what you were to me in my time of need.” He was lying. 

Yugi didn’t like to lie to Atem but he knew the dark force was listening and didn’t want to trigger it into hurting his friend. 

It had probably already hurt him. 

Atem gazed into Yugi’s eyes, trying to find anything to give the young King of Games away. To Atem, it looked as if Yugi was being genuine. 

Very well then. 

“Okay then, Aibou. I’ll try my best to do what you did for me…” He said, feeling tentacle-like energy wrap around his entire frame. 

** _“Ohhh, I like this friend of yours...Maybe him and the curly-haired one can come play with us…”_ **

_ “That’s disgusting! Aibou is like a brother to me. And Sala is female! I’m not attracted to women.”  _ Atem scolded the dark entity. 

Yugi nodded slowly, knowing that it would be best for him to contact the Kaiba brothers before the situation got out of control. 

Whatever that thing in Atem’s body was, it definitely wasn’t friendly.

  
  


* * *

Kaiba groaned as he set down another book that had given him no information, “This is taking forever.” He said, glaring over at his brother, who was flirting shamelessly with Sala. 

Sala smiled at Kaiba, “Atem is out of the house so now is the best time to do this.” She said, grabbing another book off the bookshelf in Atem’s study. 

“We have to find what caused the jinn to enter your home. I may have been it’s first victim, but there has to be a reason why it’s attached itself to Atem.” She explained further, giggling lightly when Mokuba winked at her.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “I have a question. You said something about an orange dot on your hand. What does that mean in relation to all of this? Why do djinn mark their lovers in that way?”

Sala sat on one of the floor pillows and tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear, “Well it’s specifically their ‘spouses’ or ‘brides’ that get marked. The orange dot is henna and it’s sunnah when a woman gets married, she gets henna done on her arms, hands, legs, and feet as a part of the ceremony.” She said, chuckling when Mokuba sat too close to her on the same pillow.

Kaiba walked up to Mokuba and pulled his ear, forcing the teen tear himself away from the curly-haired exotic beauty. 

“Seto!” Mokuba whined, hating that he was being cockblocked by his older brother. 

“Stop flirting with her. This is serious. I didn’t think there were homosexual djinn. How do you think you attracted it? You’re obviously the key.” Kaiba reasoned, absentmindedly taking the Quran off of the bookshelf. 

Sala held out her hand for the Quran, realizing that it could be of much needed help, “Well, when I was little, my mother told me not to sing in the house because it attracts djinn.” She started. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, “Well do you sing in your house?”

Sala nodded, “I hum indoors to help my plants. I was also told to never wear perfume in the woods...but, I live in the woods. So…” She trailed off, flipping through the sacred text. 

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, “Why didn’t you heed the warnings? You seem like the type to believe in this magical bullshit.” 

Sala scoffed and glared up at the tall brunette, who was towering over her, “I grew up in a Muslim household. Since I left home, I’ve strayed away from organized religion altogether. I mean it makes sense why I was targeted first. Djinn only target ‘failing’ muslims.” She said, landing on a specific surah and writing a note on her hand. 

Kaiba sat down across from Sala, “Atem isn’t muslim. He’s never been religious. So why is this thing attached to him? How long do you think this thing has been watching you before it took over your body?” He was getting sick of talking in circles. 

Sala sighed and glowered at Kaiba, “I’m not a djinn expert, Mr. Kaiba. All I know is that my life started to become strange when you and Atem got married. When I heard he was moving in is when I started to feel like I wasn’t alone…” 

She gazed at the handmade fabric that was lightly draped over Atem’s desk chair, “Actually, now that I think about it. I started to feel a really dark presence when I was having that fabric made for Atem. And then it got worse when I reread his novel before he moved into the Kaiba mansion.”

Mokuba laughed rudely, “Wow, you’re one of the two people who bought that piece of garbage.” He said, dodging a slap to the back of the head from Kaiba. 

Kaiba glared at his brother as the teen decided to leave the study. He turned his attention back to Sala, “I didn’t know your were a fan.” 

He wasn’t sure if Atem had mentioned that Sala had read his previous work, but Kaiba was now more wary of the golden-eyed woman in his home. 

He knew that Atem faced a lot of backlash for his novel and it put the ex-royal in a terrible head space. 

Sala shrugged, “I’m a fan, yes. I don’t think it’s pertinent to this situation, though.” She said, beginning to silently read the surah. 

Kaiba grabbed Sala’s wrist roughly, forcefully making her look into his eyes, “Are you fucking serious? You don’t think that’s important?”

“Mr. Kaiba, let go of me.” She said slowly, trying to writhe her arm out of his grip. 

Kaiba stood up suddenly, taking Sala with him, “You’re withholding information. Atem was absolutely fine until he went to your cottage for tea. This all started when he met you. I’d have to think you aren’t a casual reader of his work.” He ignored her pleas for him to release her arm as he gripped her harder. 

“The truth. Say it.” He growled, taking no notice of Mokuba running into the room. 

“Seto! What are you doing let her go!” Mokuba yelled, grabbing his brother’s arm, trying his best to pull his much larger, much more muscular brother off of the tiny woman.

“No! Not until she says it!” Kaiba yelled, not breaking eye contact with Sala. 

Sala clawed at Kaiba’s hand to no avail, feeling her skin denting and bruising underneath the pale hand of her attacker. 

“Fine! I love Atem’s work! I read his poems to my plants every night. I follow him on every social media platform. I buy three copies of every collection and I LOVED the novel!” She cried, falling to her knees when Kaiba was finally satisfied. 

She cradled her arm and cried as a large hand shaped bruise began to form. She was shaking when Mokuba knelt by her side and put his arms on her shoulders. 

Mokuba looked up at his older brother, fuming, “What’s wrong with you?! She’s trying to help us!”

“She’s the reason why all of this is happening, Mokuba!” Kaiba spat, he made an attempt to grab Sala again and was blocked by his younger brother. 

Mokuba stepped in front of Sala and glared at Kaiba, “She didn’t have any say in being possessed! It’s not her fault! The important thing is that she’s trying to help us now.” He said, helping her up to her feet. 

Kaiba crossed his arms and stood his ground, “She needs to leave. Now.” He growled. 

Mokuba stared at his brother harshly and shook his head in disbelief, “Wow, Seto. Atem needs our help and you’re letting your anger blind you.” He wrapped an arm around Sala’s waist, “Let me take you home.” He said gently, ushering Sala out of the study when she nodded silently in agreement. 

He took one last look behind him at his older brother, “You really let me down, Seto.” Mokuba clipped, helping Sala out into the corridor, and disappearing with her down the hallway. 

Kaiba breathed out through his nose and pursed his lips. 

There was no way that woman was going to spend anymore time with Atem. 

Kaiba nodded to himself as he stared down at the Quran, which sat eerily on the floor. 

Yes.

“Fucking freak.” He whispered to himself, stepping on the sacred book on his way out of the study. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER A MONTH AGO AND THEN FORGOT TO POST IT!
> 
> Please Enjoy and if you want to spam me to ask when the next chapter will be updated, feel free to join my discord sever at https://discord.gg/Cxtjr6

Kaiba drummed his fingers against the patio table in frustration. He had wanted to have a nice breakfast on the patio with his husband and brother but no one was talking. It felt as if he was being actively ignored. 

Mokuba sat back against his wicker chair with his arms crossed and Atem was gazing out into the forest, daydreaming. 

Everyone livened up when Isono appeared with a large stack of pancakes and a small pitcher of syrup.

Atem smiled at the Chief of Security, “Thank you, Isono.” He said, as Isono served the three boys. 

Isono bowed slightly and turned his attention to Kaiba, “Was there anything else you needed, sir?” 

Kaiba shook his head, “No. Thank you. Atem, Mokuba, did you two need anything?” 

Mokuba ignored his brother and buttered his pancakes. 

Atem gazed down at his pancakes and then up at Isono, “May I have some honey instead of syrup?” 

Isono nodded, “Lavender, wildflower, or raw?” He asked. 

_“Ohhhh...those all sound good, don’t they?” _The spirit in Atem’s head whispered. 

Atem nodded realizing he hadn’t answered Isono’s question, “Oh um…”

“Just bring all of them, Isono. He can decide then.” Kaiba said, reaching across the table to take Atem’s hand. 

Atem smiled at his husband and interlaced their fingers. He stared into Kaiba’s eyes, feeling his heartbeat quicken and his stomach flutter. He blinked rapidly, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseous. He cleared his throat and sniffled. He was going to vomit. Atem let go of Kaiba’s hand and immediately the nausea dissipated.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his husband, “Atem? Are you okay?” He knew the real answer to that question but Atem would never pull away from his touch. 

Not unless something was stopping him. 

Atem nodded slowly, not daring to look Kaiba in the eyes again. 

Kaiba sighed and reached for the syrup, scoffing when Mokuba snatched the pitcher before Kaiba could get to it. He glared at his younger brother and spoke slowly as to control his temper, “Mokuba...would you _ please _pass me the syrup when you’re finished with it.”

Mokuba looked at his brother as he poured the entire pitcher of syrup over his large stack of pancakes. He then took his finger and wiped the inside of the pitcher clean before sucking the remains of the sticky substance off of his digit. He slammed the empty pitcher in front of his brother and smiled tightly, “Here ya go.”

Atem’s jaw dropped at Mokuba’s defiant display. 

_ “I like the smaller one.” The spirit chuckled. _

Atem spared a glance in Kaiba’s direction and could have sworn the brunette was about to flip the table. 

“Mokuba. Go and get more syrup.” Kaiba commanded. 

“No.” Mokuba retorted, shoving a syrup soaked forkful of pancake into his mouth. 

“Mokuba. I won’t repeat myself.” Kaiba threatened. 

“Then don’t.” The teen shot back moodily. 

Atem suppressed a laugh as Kaiba became more and more upset. 

Kaiba glared at his brother, “Mokuba, this isn’t a game. Go get more syrup or-“

“Or what, Seto? You’ll twist my arm?” Mokuba spat, not bothering to look up from his plate. 

“Go to your room. You don’t get to sit here if you’re going to act like this.” Kaiba barked, pointing in the general direction of upstairs as Isono returned with an assortment of honey on a silver tray. 

“Why don’t you go to your room? It’s not like you’re going to eat your food anyway.” Mokuba growled, reaching out toward Kaiba’s plate and sliding it off the table, smiling when the sickening crash of porcelain echoed through the enclosed patio. 

Atem set his lips in a tight line, not knowing what to say or if he should say anything at all. 

Isono sighed and set the tray on the table, “I’ll get the broom.” 

“No, Isono. Mokuba’s going to clean it.” Kaiba said, holding up his hand to stop his security from leaving.

“Like hell I am!” Mokuba yelled, “You want more syrup?!” He stood up and lifted his plate, “Then have it!” He screamed, tossing the syrup soaked pancakes at his brother’s unsuspecting face. 

“Clean that!” Mokuba hollered. 

Isono put a heavy hand on Mokuba’s shoulder, “That’s enough! Apologize now!”

The raven haired teen shook Isono’s hand off of his shoulder and screamed, “No! I hate this place! And I hate Seto too!” He stormed into the mansion, the sound of breaking glass and antiques echoing through the large estate. 

Kaiba peeled the sugary breakfast off of his face and hair, shocked at his brother’s behavior. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he took his cloth napkin and got on all fours on the floor. He scooped up the glass and ruined pancakes into the napkin, ignoring Isono’s protests. 

“Sir, please. Leave it!” Isono’s hurried, into the mansion to grab a broom. 

Atem stood up and went to Kaiba’s side, kneeling by his husband and putting his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders. He kissed the brunette’s sticky cheek and whispered, “Seto, stop.” 

Kaiba kept his gaze at the broken plates and bits of pancake on the floor, trying to hide his tears. He sat back on his heels and let Atem hold him tightly. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Atem murmured, his stomach beginning to churn and bubble. 

_“Don’t touch him like that… You belong to me now, my love…” _The spirit growled, the energy of which caused Atem to heave and retch. 

“Oh my god. Atem!” Kaiba held Atem’s thick hair out of his face as the ex-king voided the contents of his stomach onto the floor. 

Atem coughed and gasped, feeling the room dip and swirl each time Kaiba stroked his hair. He shoved Kaiba away and backed himself up against the wall of the enclosed patio, “Stay away!” He yelled, bringing his knees to his chest and placing his forehead on his legs, trying to recenter is equillibrium. 

Kaiba’s eyes widened. He reached out to his lover carefully, “Atem...it’s me. Tell me what’s going on?” He pleaded gently, the sticky substance on his face and hair now the least of his worries. 

Atem shivered and sobbed, “Don’t come near me! He’s going to hurt me more…and if you try and touch me again...he’ll hurt you!” He was in hysterics.

“He?” Kaiba questioned, hoping Atem would divulge more about the terrifying intruder in his body.

Atem shook his head and retched again, “I-I can’t.”

Kaiba stood up and backed away slowly, seeing the dark tentacle-like aura possessively shifting and draping itself around his husband. “Atem, I-” Kaiba started, pausing when he felt the all too familiar wrapping of tentacles around his throat. He hurried out of the patio and into the mansion before the malevolent force could grab him any tighter. 

“Sir? What’s going on?” Isono asked, carrying a broom and a dustpan.

Kaiba put a protective arm out in front of Isono to keep the older man from going outside, “Atem’s in trouble.”

“Trouble? Did Mokuba do something?” Isono was becoming confused. 

Kaiba shook his head, “It seems he’s gained a jealous admirer.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Shit.

This was bad.

He would have to apologize to that freak in the woods. 

  
  
  



	16. Darkness

Kaiba grumbled to himself as he angrily stomped through the woods, trying his best to avoid low hanging branches and exposed roots. He hated being outside in general, but being surrounded by greenery was worse. He paused for a moment as he came to a fork in the trail, hating everything as he took out his phone for a flashlight. 

It was dark now. Even though breakfast had felt like it was only minutes ago. 

_ Fuck, which way was it?  _ He thought, grumpily racking his brain for the directions Isono had given him. 

He sighed and dialed Isono’s number, tapping his foot impatiently as the trees began to look more and more threatening with each passing moment. “Pick up, pick up.” He murmured nervously, gazing down at his feet. 

Kaiba’s shoes were covered in mud. The ground was wet and the air smelled of rain and moss. It was strange. He wondered...when did it rain?

_ “Yes, Sir?” _ Isono’s voice over the phone made Kaiba jump. He had forgotten he was waiting for an answer. 

He cleared his throat, “I’m at the fork in trail. Which way do I go now?” He asked crossing his free arm over his torso to warm himself up. Why was it so cold out now?

_ “Fork in the trail?”  _ Isono questioned, his voice concerned. 

Kaiba rolled his eyes and shivered, rubbing his sides, “Yeah. I’m here and I don’t know which way to go.” He was becoming frustrated. 

_ “Sir, there is no fork in the trail on the way to Sala’s cottage. It’s a straight line from our gate. Did you take a wrong turn-” _

“I haven’t turned! I’ve been walking in a straight line this whole time!” Kaiba yelled, his eyes becoming hot with anger. He just wanted Atem to be safe again. He would do anything for his husband but this was all becoming too much. 

_ “Sir...I’m trying to locate your phone via GPS an-I- the dot-”  _ Isono’s voice cut in and out before the call dropped completely. 

Kaiba’s heart sank into his fluttering stomach, “Isono? Isono?!” He yelled into the phone but no response. “Shit.” He spat, shoving his useless phone into his jacket pocket. 

He was lost. 

He couldn’t call anyone for help and due to his tendency to pace while talking on the phone, he now had no idea the direction from which he had come. Great. Just fucking great. He looked around, trying to find the fork in the trail once more. 

It was nowhere to be found. 

_ What the shit?! _

He turned to look behind him.  _ Those trees look closer than they were before... _ He tried to take a step back but paused when his foot squelched in the mud, thicker and deeper than it was earlier. He tried to free his foot from the mud trap, falling face first into the ground when his foot wouldn’t give. 

“Blegh!” He groaned, sitting up and coughing through his mud stained face. He forced his foot out of his dress shoe, the gucci slip-on still stuck in the mud as he struggled to stand up. He cringed as his dry sock sunk into the ground. He reached down, grabbing onto his loose shoe and pulling it out of the mud with a comical  _ pop! _

“Mr. Kaiba?” Sala’s smooth voice penetrated his ears. 

He spun around, blinking fervently when the day’s sun blinded him and the dark forest became bright and clear. He gazed around in confusion. The trees were no longer threatening and the ground was no longer muddy. It was dry and solid. 

For the first time in the woods, he had heard the birds chirping and the small waterfall on Sala’s property trickling. The heaviness in his chest lifted, as did his mood. Relief. He was safe now. 

“Mr. Kaiba are you alright?” She asked, not daring to move any closer to the man who had dislocated her shoulder and crushed her wrist. 

Kaiba snapped out of his daze and looked down at his body. He was still covered in mud and must have looked insane holding one shoe in his hand, ‘I...it was dark...and then it wasn’t, I’m-I was lost.” He stuttered, wondering what could have happened.

He raised an eyebrow when Sala sniffed at the air and closed her eyes. God, she was so strange.

“You’re wearing cologne. Something must have taken a liking to you.” She said, crossing her arms over her exposed cleavage. 

Kaiba looked Sala up and down and realized the curly-haired botanist was in a lacy bra and panties and barely covered by her longline satin kimono, “Something or someone?” He asked, not taking his eyes off of her naked navel. It bared a striking resemblance to Atem’s taut stomach. 

Sala glared daggers at the tall brunette, “Is there a reason why you’re here?”

He ran his free hand through his mud-soaked locks and sighed, “Can I come in? I need to explain.” He tried to sound as gentle as possible. 

“No.” She said simply, turning on her heel and walking toward her home. 

Kaiba quickly followed behind her, wondering how he missed the large cottage. It wasn’t the biggest property but there were so many flowers and plants that weren’t native to the forest, and a stone walkway that gave away the presence of a human being. 

_ Why was it so dark before… _ He thought, catching up to Sala. “Please! I’m sorry I hurt you but Atem is in trouble and-”

“He was in trouble before too but you still found it necessary to twist my arm and kick me out of your home.” She spat, not bothering to turn around when she got to her front door. 

“Right now, Atem is being held hostage by that  _ thing _ and if you’re really the fan that you say you are, you’ll help him out of this.” Kaiba explained, “Please. Just let me in and I’ll tell you what happened this morning…” His eyes darted back and forth in thought, “I don’t-I can’t lose him, Sala. Please...let me in.” He begged, not noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

His heart fluttered when he heard Sala sigh in defeat and open the door. He looked up and saw that she had already disappeared inside, leaving the door open for Kaiba. He hurried inside, taking off his shoe and placing his mud covered slip-on next to it. 

Kaiba closed the door behind him and sniffed the air. Chocolate chip cookies. They smelled delightful. He wandered into the kitchen, normally not enticed by sweet treats, but due to his moment in the woods, happily took a warm cookie off of the copper serving tray in the middle of the kitchen table. 

He shoved the whole cookie in his mouth and moaned at how it melted on his tongue. Perfect. That was a perfect cookie. He took another one off of the tray and had a smaller bite, savoring the fresh taste. He wandered further into the cottage, walking down a small hallway and into a well lit room. 

Sala was seated on a queen sized bed, her kimono tossed to the side, showing off her curvy yet muscular frame. Kaiba heard the shower running and suddenly felt uncomfortable, “Oh, I didn’t know you had company.” He said nervously, the warm cookie in his hand melting around his fingers. That would explain her sultry appearance. 

“Did you think this get up was for you?” She spat, leaning back on her elbows, giving Kaiba a full view of her beautiful stomach. He stared, gawking at the overwhelming similarity between her and Atem. 

The sound of the shower had stopped, and Kaiba shifted nervously as someone stepped out of the bathroom. He gasped, “Mokuba?!” His furrowed his brow in confusion. The man in front of him in just a towel looked like his brother, but looked...older, more mature. 

“Hi...Nii-Sama…” The Mokuba look-alike purred, crawling onto the bed with Sala, “Why don’t you join us?” He asked, pulling Sala onto his lap and burying his nose in the crook of her neck. 

Kaiba shook his head and blinked rapidly. He gazed down at his hands, the half-eaten cookie he was holding had turned into a black gelatinous fluid that was slowly wrapping itself around his wrist. He yelled, trying to fling off the strange substance. 

He fell to the wood floor, the fluid squelching and crawling up to his chest and splitting in half. The fluid wrapped itself up both of Kaiba’s arms and pinned his wrists to the floor. He struggled in sheer panic, kicking his legs out as the room became dark and the wood beneath him became cold and wet. He was still in the woods. 

“You’ll only make it worse if you keep struggling.” Sala and Mokuba said in unison, sitting on either side of Kaiba’s head. 

Kaiba kicked upward, trying to free himself as Sala straddled his waist. “Shh, shh... Habibi. Forget about Atem…” She mewled, freeing Kaiba’s hands and moving them to her waist, “I can replace him…” She ground her hips down against Kaiba’s, eliciting a pained groan from the blue eyed CEO. 

He dug his fingernails into her skin, unwillingly bucking his hips up into hers, “No..” He breathed. He didn’t want this. He wanted to be with Atem. Safe and warm in his husband's arms.

“Don’t fight it, Nii-sama. It only hurts while you’re dying.” Mokuba whispered into his brother’s ear. Kaiba’s eyes widened when Sala’s hands clamped around his neck. He tried to shake her off of him but to no avail. He choked out a gasp as he struggled harder, running out of air. 

“Don’t struggle, Seto.” Mokuba hummed, “Seto...seto, Seto!” The teen voice became louder and louder.

Kaiba eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around the woods frantically as Mokuba tried to calm him. He gazed at his younger brother, checking the raven haired teens features for their unmistakable youth. He steadied his breathing when he realized he was safe. More or less. 

He was sitting on the ground, still as muddy and wet as it had been when he fell. He looked down at his hands, covered in dirt and grime. He was still holding his shoe. What had happened?

“Seto, are you okay? Isono told me you were headed to Sala’s cottage and I came after you.” Mokuba explained, helping his brother to his feet, “When I found you, you were nowhere near the trail and you were knocked out.” He was still upset with Kaiba but didn’t feel right about his older brother venturing out into woods on his own. 

Kaiba studied the ground and saw that there was an exposed root near where he had fallen. He rubbed his forehead, sucking in air through his clenched teeth when he felt a small bump just above his eyebrow. “I-I got stuck in the mud and fell over...I guess I bumped my head..” He said slowly, still shivering at how real the cookie in hand tasted and soft Sala’s skin was. Just as soft as Atem’s skin. 

Mokuba blinked at his brother, hiding his worry, “Well, we should keep going. Once we get Sala to the mansion to help Atem-”

“No. I don’t think-Ugh..” Kaiba groaned and held his forehead in his palm, “I think I’m going to be sick.” He retched and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the muddy forest floor. 

“Gross, Seto.” Mokuba said, turning his head away from the mess in front of them, “Seto...are you...feeling normal?” He asked, hazarding a gaze at the vomit. It was black and coagulated like old blood. 

Kaiba rubbed his forehead again, “I saw her...and you..you two were... _ together.”  _ He felt bile accumulating in the back of his throat at the memory of his matured younger brother half naked on a stranger’s bed. 

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, “We should get you indoors.” He said simply, taking his brother by the arm and leading him down the correct path to Sala’s cottage. 

As the Kaiba brother’s continued their journey, they could only hope that Atem was holding on for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Your comments, kudos, and reviews mean the world to me! Tell me how I’m doing or what you think is going to happen next!
> 
> If you’re interested in more stories like this, feel free to join my discord server at https://discord.gg/2WHwPg


	17. Betrayed

Betrayed

  
  


Atem shivered, squeezing his knees even tighter to his chest. He wheezed and sniffled, wondering why his spirit would turn on him so quickly. 

_Oh hush, habibi...Now I have you..._**_all to myself…_** The demonic voice chuckled, sending threatening chills down Atem’s spine. 

_ ‘I’m cold...and I don’t feel good..”  _ Atem responded to the dark being,  _ “I’m so tired…” _

_ Then why don’t you let me take over for a little while… _ The being purred, it’s smooth voice enticing Atem into a deep slumber.

Atem tried his best to fight the soft cloud of sleep that cradled him but fell into unconsciousness ever so willingly.

_ Sleep well, my love...I’ll take care of that pesky husband of yours… _

Atem opened his eyes, confused. He was looking through his eyes but he wasn’t in control. He tried to keep his body from standing up, but it moved on it’s own. He couldn’t feel the wind on his skin or his feet against the ground. He was an onlooker in his own body. 

This felt familiar. Too familiar. 

It felt as if he was back in the millenium puzzle, sharing Yugi’s body. Except, he couldn’t switch with his host. He was the host and his body had been taken hostage!

_ ‘What’s going on?! Why don’t I have control?!”  _ He thought harshly, knowing the dark entity could hear him. 

**Be quiet, habibi! Your anxiety is making it difficult for me to concentrate… ** The djinn growled and its deep voice reverberated deeply and caused Atem more panic.

_ “Concentrate?!”  _ Atem thought, watching carefully as he saw his hand reach for the knife block in the kitchen and pull out the largest, longest knife. 

**This should do nicely. Let’s find the old man and have some fun, shall we?**

_ “Don’t hurt anyone! Why are you doing this?!” _

**I told you, habibi...I’m in love with you. No one else may have you. I’m going to have you all to myself after today, so get comfortable…**

_ “This isn’t love! You don’t hurt people your loved one cares about!” _

**...Do you not love me? ** The djinn held the blade of the knife firmly against Atem’s exposed wrist threateningly,  Do you know what happens to your soul if I were to slit your weak human wrist?? 

Atem felt himself becoming increasingly more terrified. He couldn’t get control of his body and the dark entity in control was threatening his life?! He remained silent and thought of Yugi, who’s big, bright eyes and personality are what made Atem’s time in the puzzle somewhat paletable. 

Someone’s distracted...Hmm, since you want to see that little friend of yours, why don’t we give him a call…

_ “Leave, Aibou out of this!”  _ Atem tried his best to regain control of his limbs as he watched his hand set the knife on the counter and disappear behind his back. His heartbeat increased rapidly as his hand reappeared, this time holding his phone. 

No.

Complete horror set in as his fingers tapped at the screen and found Yugi’s contact information. The reality of the situation set in as he heard the familiar tone of the line ringing. 

_ “Don’t do this...please..” _

The line clicked, and to Atem’s complete horror and dismay Yugi’s excited voice sounded on the other line, “Atem?! Hi!”

  
  
  


Yugi excitedly approached the Kaiba mansion, checking his phone for the time. He stopped just outside of the perimeter wall when he saw a message from Mokuba. He happily tapped the call icon and put his phone to his ear. 

“Hey! I’m actually almost to the gates! Did Atem tell you I was coming over?” Yugi asked, adjusted the straps on his bag. 

_ “Atem? Yugi, Atem is in trouble... There’s no way he could have called you.”  _ Mokuba’s voice was filled with worry on the other line,  _ “Yugi...did Atem ever talk to about anything he was going through? Any information you can tell me is greatly appreciated, but just don’t go inside.” _

Yugi froze and thought back to the last meeting he had seen his former twin. He remembered the strange encounter with that dark spirit. And, he remembered that the spirit made Yugi fear for Atem’s safety. 

_ “Yugi? Are you still there? Stay where you are and don’t go inside. Whatever called you wasn’t Atem and it most likely wants to hurt you. Seto is talking to Sala about a game plan now and we can-” _

“Who’s Sala? How long have you two known something was wrong?” Yugi asked, becoming upset, “Why didn’t you tell me? All of us agreed that you’d tell me if Atem didn’t adjust to the mansion-”

_ “Yugi, we-” _

“I’m going to go in there and help my friend, Mokuba. If Kaiba protected Atem like he had promised, this wouldn’t be happening.”

_ “Yugi, wait-” _

Yugi ended the call and stomped forward, determined to save Atem from whatever was going on inside the mansion. He pushed through the gates, wondering if they were supposed to be so easy to get through, and walked up the long driveway. 

He knocked on the large double doors with all his might, shocked when the doors opened to reveal a very frisky looking Atem, who was dressed in an oversized dark red shirt and black boxers.

“Aibou! I’m glad you could make it!” Atem said, his eyes gazing at Yugi playfully. He licked his lips and smirked, “Please come inside…”

Yugi blushed at Atem’s appearance and stepped inside. He didn’t feel unsafe and the pharaoh seemed just as mischievous as normal. Were the Kaiba’s overreacting? He slipped off his shoes and stepped into the guest slippers, following Atem’s swaying hips further into the mansion. 

He was lured into a large lounge room with cozy chairs and pillows scattered throughout the floor. He watched Atem sit at a small table and cross his legs.

“Come, Aibou. Sit with me.” Atem purred, licking his lips and pouring himself a large glass of wine. 

Yugi gulped and shuffled to the table, setting down his bag and sitting across from Atem. He noticed the ex-king was being incredibly flirtatious, but the former prince seemed like himself. He cleared his throat and flicked his blonde bangs out of his face, “I’m glad you called, Pharaoh.” 

Atem leaned back into his chair and smiled cheekily, “I’m glad I called too.” He uncrossed his legs and boldly spread them, rubbing at the outline of his bulge in his boxers, “Did you miss me as much as I’ve missed you,  Aibou… ” 

Yugi shivered and wrapped his arms around his body protectively. What was happening? Why couldn’t he look away? He had always loved Atem, but he respected the boundaries the ex-king set when he had gotten engaged to Kaiba. 

“Atem, what are you doing? You’re married to Kaiba...you chose him, remember?” Yugi gasped and covered his mouth. That’s not what he wanted to say. 

Atem tilted his head and twitched his eyes down, as if he was listening to an unheard voice. He threw his head back and chuckled evilly, “Ooohhhh,  Aibou… You sound so upset with me...why don’t you come a little closer so I can apologize..” 

Yugi stood up robotically, trying to hold himself back from his temptation. He took a small step forward, feeling himself sweat with anticipation. He shouldn’t. He couldn’t. He sighed shakily as he found himself settling comfortably in Atem’s warm lap. 

No. What was he doing? He knew Atem would never initiate something like this. He knew that the ex-pharaoh was faithful, loyal, and loving. 

This wasn’t the pharaoh. 

He yelped when the Atem-imposter wrapped his arms around Yugi’s waist tightly. He gazed into the dark crimson eyes in front of him, realizing that they were empty and evil. 

He was stuck. 

He should have listened to Mokuba. 

Shit.

“AIBOU…” The imposter purred, rubbing Yugi’s cheeks through his thin jeans, “I’m going to do dirty things to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
This story is coming to a close soon! For updates and to be the first to view the final chapters, feel free to join my discord server at https://discord.gg/NkTbBg
> 
> Find me! Tumblr @QueenBEWD and Discord #8434!  
Please forgive any mistakes!


	18. End

“So, how are we going to go about this? Yugi’s in there and he’s probably in danger.” Mokuba asked as he, Kaiba, and Salem hurried through the woods. 

Kaiba led the way, now confident in his ability to get to the mansion. “We would have to restrain Atem somehow,” he murmured, taking extra care to step over any exposed roots. He didn’t want a repeat of last time. 

“That’s going to be difficult. The djinn knows we’re coming and since he’s in Atem’s body, he’s familiar with the mansion. That could cause issues.” Salem responded breathily, trying to keep up with the two long-legged men in front of her.

Kaiba was going over every aspect of what they had planned at Sala’s cottage, but he couldn’t help but feel like the curly-haired woman was withholding information. “So, about this ritual. If we are able to subdue Atem, how do we go about it?” he asked, seeing Mokuba slow down the listen. 

Salem sighed and shook her head. “I know the steps and precautions, but like I said at the cottage, I’m not an Imam. There’s a chance it won’t work,” she explained sadly.

“Even if there’s even a small chance of it working, we have to try it!” Mokuba exclaimed. “What’s the ritual called again?”

“It’s called ar-ruqya. It’s not exactly an exorcism but it’ll allow me to use the Quran to command the djinn to abandon it’s mischief and it should repair any harm the possession has caused Atem,” she elaborated. “It’ll be difficult if the djinn knows what we’re there to do so we shouldn’t come in hot.” 

Mokuba tongued at his cheek in thought. “Okay then, you’re coming over for a visit. This’ll make it so you can at least get him alone and do what you need to do,” he said, wondering if Yugi was safe. 

“Is that a good idea? She could come out just as possessed as Atem. That thing marked her and Atem. I highly doubt that you can perform rukwhatever on yourself so how do we know you aren’t just leading us to our death?” Kaiba spat, pausing when he heard Mokuba and Salem stop in their tracks. 

He turned to face them and sighed when he saw Mokuba glaring at him. He gazed at Sala, who was staring at the muddy, dark ground. 

“I know you don’t have much faith or trust in me, Mr. Kaiba. But, I assure you, I will save Atem. At any cost.” Sala said, gripping the Quran in her hands tightly. 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. “Even at the cost of your own life?”

Sala nodded. “Yes.”

Mokuba’s eyes widened. “Sala, you barely know Atem. I believe you’re a good person but even I find it hard to believe you’d die for him just because you’re a fan of his work.” 

Sala shook her head. “It’s more than that. Your brother has mentioned, more than once, that this is all my fault. He’s right. It is and I need to make it right,” she explained, her expression grim. 

She continued toward the mansion, leaving the Kaiba brothers to follow her at a distance. 

Kaiba shifted his gaze toward his brother and whispered, “Mokuba.”

“What?” Mokuba whispered back. 

Kaiba moved closer to his younger brother and said, “Do you think we can trust her?”

“Yes,” Mokuba interrupted. “We can trust her.”

  
  


Yugi breathed heavily and sobbed into his knees. He was guilty. He was ashamed. He was happy. He couldn’t explain his feelings after what the imposter had done to him. All he could hope, was that if Atem was still in there, that he didn’t see the terrible disgusting things he had just enjoyed. 

He sat in the corner of Atem’s office. He was wrapped in a blanket to cover his naked body. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t locked inside the office. He knew the imposter had his fun and was now off somewhere in the large estate. He could leave. But, the only problem was he didn’t want to. 

Yugi needed to find a way to help Atem but he was sore everywhere. Even moving the slightest bit would send a stabbing sensation through his legs and abdomen. He couldn’t stand up. He couldn’t yell due to his voice being exhausted from screaming Atem’s name. 

He froze when he heard multiple voices coming from downstairs. “Kaiba? Mokuba?” he rasped, wincing as he tried to speak. He took a deep breath and with all of the strength he could muster, crawled up to the door. He reached up to the knob and pulled, collapsing into the hallway when the door opened. 

“Mokuba…” Yugi rasped, heaving his body down the hallway, the blanket he was wrapped was now the heaviest thing in the world. He paused, feeling a bout of nausea before completely passing out. 

Sala, Kaiba, and Mokuba stood in the empty foyer. It was so quiet. It wasn’t normal. 

Sala spoke first. “I’ll go find him. You two should find Yugi and your guard while I start the ruqya,” she said, heading toward the staircase. 

Mokuba watched as Salem confidently walked up the stairs, waiting until she was out of earshot to talk to Kaiba. “I’ll follow her. I may have seen the djinn’s true form but I didn’t experience anything like you did. For all we know, it’s inside you too.” 

Kaiba nodded. “I’ll look for Yugi and Isono but at the first sign of trouble promise me you get out of the mansion as fast as you can.” 

“I promise,” Mokuba said confidently. “Seto, if anything happens--I--Il lov--”

“I know, Mokuba. Me too. I love you too.” Kaiba’s voice cracked uncharacteristically. 

Mokuba smiled and ran up the stairs, following the path Sala had taken. 

Kaiba blinked rapidly to keep his tears away. He was proud of the young man his brother had become. He didn't have to worry about his baby brother as much as he did before. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He decided it would be best to find Yugi first. He knew that Isono had most likely found a place to hide. At least, he had hoped that was the case. 

He briskly walked up the stairs and toward Atem’s office. He had figured that was where the trouble started, so if Yugi was anywhere, that would be the place to check. 

As he turned into the long corridor, he froze. He had found who he was looking for but he wasn’t sure if Yugi was alive. He slowly approached the lifeless body that laid in the middle of the hallway. He knelt next to Yugi’s head, gasping upon closer inspection of the small male’s body. 

Kaiba lifted the blanket and nearly gagged at the amount of blood coming from Yugi’s rear. He pressed two fingers against a pressure point on Yugi’s neck and sighed in relief. 

Yugi was alive but just barely. He needed to get to a hospital immediately. 

Kaiba knew he couldn’t just leave Mokuba alone with Sala and Atem. He needed to find Isono. He took out his phone and desperately typed out a message to Isono, hoping the guard was ready and able to make it out of the mansion. 

He pocketed his phone and wrapped Yugi in the blanket securely. He scooped Yugi up into his arms and carried him downstairs. He felt a weight lift off of his chest when he almost ran face first into Isono. 

“Sir! What’s going on? I looked at the cameras front he panic room and Master Atem was-” 

“Isono, I know. Yugi needs a hospital or he’s not going to make it. He’s lost a lot of blood. I need you to take him there. Now.” Kaiba demanded, handing Yugi off to the graying security guard. 

“But, Sir, I can’t leave you here! That thing isn’t Master Atem and whatever it is, it knows things about you it couldn’t possibly know. What it did you Mr. Mutou was...it--it knew everything he wanted… I can’t leave you here…” Isono was blabbering, shocked by what he had seen. 

“I understand, Isono. But, Yugi is important to Atem and if Yugi doesn’t make it and Atem somehow does… I don’t think I can live with that outcome,” Kaiba explained. 

Isono swallowed the lump in his throat and gave Kaiba a curt nod before turning on his heel and running out of the mansion with Yugi securely in his arms. 

Kaiba sighed. One item off the checklist. Yugi was safe. He ran back up the stairs, hoping Mokuba had things under control. 

  
  


Mokuba tiptoed down the corridor, frustrated that he’d lost track of Sala. He kicked himself mentally for not bringing some sort of weapon but it was too late for that now. 

He turned down another long hallway and stopped when he saw a small sliver of light coming from under the last door on the hall. He slowly approached it and put his ear to the wood, hoping he could make out the conversation. 

“ Do you really think that book is going to stop me???”  the djinn teased harshly as he pinned Sala’s arms above her head. 

Sala glared up the possessed former-king. “It was worth a shot,” She growled, clenched her teeth as the djinn ran it’s tongue from her jawline to her eyebrow. 

“Hmm. I’m quite enjoying my human body. I don’t plan on giving it up anytime soon.. I’m having too much fun...although… I will admit having a female form has more advantages.”  The djinn purred into Sala’s ear, rolling his hips against his lewdly. 

Sala gazed at the djinn seriously. “Well, then if you truly believe that, care to strike a deal?” 

Mokuba’s eyes widened as he listened through the door. No. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Just as he was about to open the door, a firm hand landed on his shoulder. He bit back a yelp and calmed down when he realized it was his older brother. 

“It’s just me. What’s happening?” Kaiba asked in a whisper. 

“We have to stop her. She wasn’t kidding.” Mokuba said, pushing the door open quickly. 

“Mokuba, wait!” Kaiba yelled after his brother, his eyes widening at the sight of Atem passed out on the floor and Sala sitting on the bed, clutching the Quran for dear life. 

Kaiba ran to Atem’s body and pulled him as far away from Sala as he could. He gazed at his husband’s face, checking his pulse to confirm he was alive. He sighed and held Atem close, happy that his husband’s heart was still beating. 

He looked up at Sala who’s eyes were dark and unreadable. “Did you do it?” Kaiba asked, confused by Mokuba’s anger. 

“She didn’t. It’s in her now. She couldn’t overpower it so she made a deal with it. It leaves our family alone but it stays with her...forever.” Mokuba said through gritted teeth. 

Kaiba gingerly laid Atem onto the carpet and stood up. “We have to kill her.”

“What?!” Mokuba yelled, glaring at his brother. “How could you say that?”

“Mokuba, look at her! The only thing keeping the djinn in her at bay right now, is the fact that she’s holding that book. It’s too risky and the djinn can’t be trusted. She has to die,” Kaiba explained, taking a bold step toward Salem. 

Mokuba blocked Kaiba’s path, “I won’t let you. We can find a way!” he pleaded.

“Mokuba…” Salem cooed. “It’s okay. I knew I wouldn’t be able to perform the ruqya...this is the only option left.” She laid back onto the mattress, accepting her fate. 

Kaiba pushed Mokuba out of the way, ignoring his younger brother’s sobs as he climbed onto the bed and on top of Sala. “I’m sorry.”

Sala stared up at Kaiba and smiled sadly. “My obsession with Atem is what brought this plague on your family... this is my fault.” 

Kaiba took a deep breath and wrapped his large hands around Sala’s slender neck. He squeezed and shut his eyes. He couldn’t look at her. When he did hazard a peek, her big brown eyes were staring up at him wildly, begging him to stop. 

Mokuba kept his back to the mattress and covered his ears. The sound of Salem struggling and weeping was more than he could handle. 

Kaiba squeezed tighter as Sala struggled harder, the djinn inside of her was looking for an escape. He had a sneaking suspicion that the djinn didn’t want to die either. He looked Sala in the eyes and screamed, “Leave! Get out!” 

Mokuba turned around, shocked to see an inky black goo oozing out of Sala’s mouth and eyes as his brother shouted. “Seto! Seto, it’s working!” 

Kaiba’s face was inches from Sala’s when he screamed louder, “Leave and never come back!” 

Mokuba joined his brother’s side, pinning Sala’s arm against her chest, “If you try to hurt us or this girl again, I’ll fucking kill you myself!”

The inky black goo formed a large mass in the air, swirling around in a frenzied vortex. 

Kaiba let go of Sala’s throat and pulled her body off of the mattress and onto the floor. 

Mokuba took Sala’s body and held her close, backing as far away from the black mass as possible. 

Kaiba joined his brother, leaning Atem against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Mokuba and Sala protectively, closing off his protective circle with the Quran. He glared up at the large black mass. “Get the fuck out of my house you disgusting piece of shit!” 

The mass swirled and growled,  “Stupid humans...you’re lives are worthless! I can give you everything you want!”

“We already have everything we want! Get out of here and take your rapey tentacles with you!” Mokuba yelled, squeezing Sala in his arms, taking solace in the fact that her body was still warm.

The djinn yelled and moaned,  “I’ll find another human and kill you all!”  the black swirling mass grew large and gave one last loud howl before shrinking down to the size of a small cloud and then disappearing altogether. 

It was silent. 

The Kaiba brothers waited and waited...and waited. There was more silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Mokuba spoke. 

“Seto, I think--I think it’s gone.” the raven-haired teen said, feeling that the atmosphere of the room was different than before. 

Kaiba kept his protective arms secured, “I don’t doubt you, Mokie. But, let’s wait a little longer. Just to be safe,” he said shakily. 

So, they waited. They waited all night, falling asleep in each other’s arms protected by Kaiba’s domineering presence and his strong hands clutching the Quran in his sleep. 

  
  
  


It had been years since that terrible night. Atem, in that time, wrote a novel recounting the experience and the book sold remarkably well. It would, however, be the one book of his that Sala would not be reading. 

Kaiba was able to finally kick his nicotine addiction and to celebrate his healthy lifestyle, and a momentous family occasion, took a much needed hiatus from work. He wanted to enjoy the good moments with his family and not miss out like he had in the past. 

It was morning. Atem and Kaiba were sitting on their private terrace having a simple breakfast. 

“Ugh, the sun is so foul.” Kaiba murmured, adjusting his sunglasses. “Why did you want to eat outside? We’re going to be out in the garden for the ceremony later, why couldn’t you get your fill then?” he complained, sipping his herbal tea. 

Atem chuckled as he finished his food. “You complain even when you’re enjoying yourself. I hope you keep the complaints to a minimum today. There’s no need to ruin your little brother’s big day.” he said, waving his dirty fork in Kaiba direction. 

Kaiba became silent and leaned back in his chair. “I’ve known he’s wanted this for a long time but I still can’t believe it’s happening today.” he murmured, feeling wistful.

“Oh? And, Mr. Kaiba, how do you feel about your baby brother getting married today?” Atem asked, using the fork as a microphone. He held the fork-microphone up to Kaiba’s lips playfully. 

Kaiba chuckled and lifted his sunglasses. He smiled to himself and looked out onto the beautifully set up garden. “I think Sala is the perfect woman for him. Besides, they know what the other has been through...I think it’s hard to find someone like that.” he thought aloud. 

“I saw the dress.” Atem bragged.

“Oh? And?” Kaiba asked, wanting details as he wasn’t a part of the bridal party. 

“It’s stunning. She’s going to look amazing.” Atem hummed, staring at the sky dreamily. 

“She fucking better with how expensive it was. Mokuba told me you talked her into getting the designer dress, a crown, and the matching lingerie.” Kaiba accused, crossing his arms. 

“Zuhair Murad dresses can go for a lot more than $30,000 dollars. The fact that all of the accessories were included was a steal.” Atem said unashamedly. 

Kaiba shook his head, “She’s going to wear it one time.”

“Mokuba said he’s going to frame it and put it in a special room with all of her plants and flowers. I feel like for the memory, it’s priceless.” Atem said with a smirk. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Kaiba said,standing up from the table. “Come on. We should check on Mokuba. He partied pretty hard at the bachelor party last night and he’s probably in need of a hangover cure.”

Atem rolled his eyes and stood as well. “You’d think for being in his mid-twenties he would have slowed down on his alcohol intake.”

“Hmm. If I recall, you and I were almost blackout drunk on our wedding night.” Kaiba said, leading the way down the corridor to Mokuba’s childhood room. 

“Haha. I wouldn’t be able to tell you because I don’t remember.” Atem said, tangling his fingers in Kaiba’s as they walked down the hall. 

“Well, don’t overdo it tonight. We’re going to have the mansion to ourselves for the first time and I plan to blow your back out.” Kaiba deadpanned. 

Atem smacked Kaiba’s arm playfully as Kaiba knocked on the door. “You’re so nasty...I can’t wait.” Atem whispered. 

The couple heard rustling and then excited footsteps approaching the door. It swung open and Mokuba’s mature face beamed at them. “Good morning!” He yelled, wrapping his muscular arms around Kaiba and Atem. 

“Geez, Mokuba! Easy, you’re going to crush us!” Atem said while he was stuffed into Mokuba’s armpit. 

“Sorry!” he said as he released his family. “I was just working out. I wanted to look good for the photos.” He ran his fingers through his now short black hair and smiled. 

Kaiba stared at his brother in confusion. “How are you this awake right now? You could barely walk last night.” 

“Oh! Sala, being the planner that she is, gave me a ‘no hangover’ pill. I took one before I started drinking and one before I went to sleep and then one when I got up this morning.” Mokuba said cheerily. 

“Oh, that makes sense. All Sala had last night was spring water and one single glass of red wine.” Atem said, disappointed. 

“She probably didn’t want to be bloated for pictures.” Kaiba explained. 

“Well, enough talk! It’s time to get ready!” Mokuba yelled excitedly.

  
  


The ceremony went off without a hitch. The happy couple had their first dance to start off the outdoor reception. 

Kaiba and Atem joined in second and the rest of the party guests filtered onto the dancefloor slowly. 

As the night went on, the newlyweds left, hoping to get an early start on their honeymoon, but the rest of the guests stayed to dance the night away. 

Atem broke away from Kaiba and went to dance with Yugi, who had been silent all evening. “I’m glad you could make it, Aibou!” he shouted over the music. He’d had one too many drinks but knew he was nowhere near being black out drunk. 

Yugi chuckled and smiled at the ex-pharaoh. “Me too. I’ve been really missing you  ** _lately..” _ **

Atem’s heart skipped for a moment. He had thought he heard--no, he was imagining things. He was definitely cutting himself off from alcohol for the rest of the evening. “Have you been doing okay? I’m sorry I haven’t been able to keep in touch. You know, the wedding planning and all…”

Yugi smiled too widely, baring his white teeth.  “Oh yes. We’ve been doing great!”

Atem stopped dancing. He definitely heard it. 

_ **“Is something wrong, Pharaoh??” ** _

Atem feigned innocence and smiled at Yugi. “Yes! O--of course! Excuse me.” he said, getting as far away from Yugi as possible. 

He walked into the mansion, pacing back and forth nervously. There was no way. It couldn’t be. 

“Hey, Atem.” Kaiba called out, walking toward his nervous husband. He slowed down when he noticed Atem’s behavior. “Are you alright?” he asked. 

Atem stared at the framed piece of custom made fabric that hung in the foyer next to the framed picture of the Al-Fatiha. He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around his husband. “I’m fine,” he lied. “Just never leave me. Never ever leave me alone.”

Kaiba smiled and kissed Atem’s forehead, “I’ll never do that.” 

Atem looked up at Kaiba with pleading eyes. “Can we go upstairs?”

Kaiba smirked playfully and licked his lips. “You read my mind.”

Atem led Kaiba up the stairs to their bedroom. He locked the door and placed Sala’s Quran on a table in front of the door for good measure.

_ Try getting in fucker. You’re never going to hurt my family. Not as long as we have each other.  _ Atem thought triumphantly.

Kaiba pulled Atem into a passionate kiss and gently laid Atem on the king-sized bed. “I love you, Atem. I’ll always be here for you.” 

“Always?” Atem asked, nuzzling his nose against Kaiba’s. 

“Always…”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> Imam- the person who leads prayer in a mosque
> 
> Ruqya- treatment of black magic, jinn possession, and the evil eye. 
> 
> Surah Al-fatiha-the first chapter of the Quran. Its seven verses are a prayer for the guidance, lordship, and mercy of God. This chapter has an essential role in Islamic prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spoopy Season!
> 
> This story was the winner of the New Story Poll!
> 
> Look forward to chapter updates daily!
> 
> Like my work? Show your support by liking, following, and commenting! That’s how I’ll know to keep writing!


End file.
